


The Arouas

by LadyRedMoon13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Just useing him, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nat is not mine, OCs - Freeform, So excited, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: A once in a lifetime event, they called it. Boy were they right, and none knew this more then the people of Peach Creek. For they all knew, it all started with a meteor shower.





	1. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fanfic and I can't wait for all of you to read it. I will put up new chapters when I can and when I want to. Though I will try for every week. Keep in mind I have other stuff too do then just write fanfiction. Like lest say..a job. So be patient. Be kind. Enjoy! :)

Meteor Shower 

 

 

The night was clear. Prefect for star gazing. Which coincidently was what Eddna Marynn Pensky had decide upon doing that evening. She and her friends had made plans tonight to do just that, but alas she was alone. Why you might ask? Because one of her friends, Eddy; had managed to get himself grounded for skipping class and the other was draged by the ear( quite literally) by his little sister all the way home. Leaving pore Eddna by herself in an open field next to some powerlines. A good place to watch the event unfold.

You see, there is supposed to be a Meteor Shower tonight and Eddna, Edd for short, was quite hesitant to miss this. What was sure to be a once in a lifetime event. Even if it ment observering it without her two childhood companions with her.

As Edd gazed up she noticed a shouting star fly overhead. It was starting, and of course not so soon after that one. There came another one, and then another, and another. Till it seemed the entire night sky was full with them." So beautiful!" She thought." I wish the boys were here to see this." Edd silently wished upon the falling stars.

Of course Edd knew that shooting stars couldn't really grant wishes. Though that fact never seemed to stop her from doing it. As she watched the more she became entranced with the heavenly display above the heads of man. Then she herd it. A small but distinct boom off in the distance. Turning her head towards the Cul-de-Sac, what she saw made her blood run cold.

There, falling from the sky where dozens of meteors coming right towards Peach Creek. In fear she froze. Not sure what to do. Was she suppose to run or stay put, take a featle position. She didn't know! Which was odd. Seeing as she always seemed to be the one with all the answers. Not knowing scared her and so she let her fight or flight instincts take over, and she ran towards the tree line. Taking refuge under the first tree she came in contact with and embracing it with all she had as she watched the stars come raining down upon her beloved town.

It would seem that a few moments later one meteor in particular chose that instant to impact in the very same field that Edd had been standing in not five minutes ago. And to Edd's consternation, not but five feet from where she stood before. Ten minutes and many booms later Edd finally worked up the courage to release the pore tree from her fright induced embrace. Waiting a few minutes more she finally stood up on trembling legs, but before she knew what she was doing Edd was walking towards the crater in which later the now meteorite.

Eddna wasn't sure what exactly possessed her even go near it. From what she knew she should be running home and call the authorities. That was what her head told her she should do. Though it would seem her body had other plans. As if Edd was running only on instincts, which was completely unlike her. So instead she decide that it was probably to just make sure the foliage around the crash sight didn't ketch fire." Yeah!," she thought," this is just me being a good conservationist by helping to prevent wildfires."

This train of thought helped to calm her before she reached the crater. Which Edd decide to keep a couple of feet of distance between just in case. The crater, in Eddnas' opinion, wasn't very deep and the meteorite itself not very big. In fact it appears only half as large as an apple, and could probably fit into the palm of her hand.

Edd smiled at this. If it was small enough to fit in her hand. It would be small enough to fit in the plastic container in her shoulder bag. Locating the bag close by, she quickly flipped the front flap over and retrieved the container thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to study the space rock.

And in her excitement to finally get to study the meteorite Edd had completely forgotten to put on her rubber gloves. Eddna, oblivious to this fact; reached out for it anyway. Later on, Eddna will practically slap herself for doing so. Though she could never bring it upon her to be too upset with her past self. For you see. It was this moment of scientific enthusiasm that changed her life, and the lives of many others forever.

Eddna reached out and touched the meteorite and almost instantly there was an intense flash of white light followed shortly by just as intense flashes of various shades of purple.

It shocked Eddna , almost as shocked as when she started feeling some strange warm sensation envelope her entire body. She thought it was odd. It didn't hurt like you think it would, yet she could feel it fill her. Becoming one with every muscle, every bone. Right down to every last atom. Then in an instant it was gone. The strange light. The 'feeling', and Edd was in the field again.

She golped and took in a big breath. Edd was confused." What was that? Some sort of solarflare!.. o-or perhaps some form of plant giving off a type of bioluminescence. Y-yes, that's it j-just glowing plant matter playing tricks on me." This matter of thinking calmed pure Eddna down just enough to place the meteorite into the container. That is until she glanced downward at her present attire.

Gone were her school clouse and in their place were some of the most inappropriate pieces that had ever graced her presence. Her shirt was now a purple vest like holter top that stopped just above her navle. The long skirt and leggings she wore were replaced with a short purple skirt and her favorite tennis shoes were now thigh high purple boots. To say Edd was shocked was an understatement. To say she was modified was one as well. In her distress she dropped the plastic container and brought her arms up for examination as well and found she had purple gauntlets on her forearms that ended in points on the tops of her hands.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES!" She screams as her breathing increases. Edd was beginning to panic. What had happened to her. She was on the verge on hysterics and it currently didn't help when Edd felt her hands start to tingle. Bring her hands out in front of her, she noticed that her palms had begun to glow the same briliant purple as the clouse she was wearing. And just like that, fire burst from both her hands.

Eddna yelled out in surprise and threw the brilliantly colored balls of fire to the ground. That was a terrible idea on her part seeing as she was thrown back three feet the instant they hit the ground." This is insane!" She said to herself from her spot on the ground. She was trying her best not to freak out again but who was she kidding. As she lade there Edd could feel her palms beginning to tingle again, but she tried her best any way. Closing her eyes Edd breathed in slowly threw her nose before releasing it out her mouth.

She did this several times before she felt calm enough to open her eyes again and when she did she lade gazing up at the now calm night sky. It wasn't till her back began to hurt that she even entertained the thought of getting back up.

Though eventually she did and while she may have appeared calm the inner workings of Edd's mind were a different story. Her mind was going bazerk going threw everything that had happened. Logic would say that none of this would be possible. However the truth of the matter is that it did and the there was no refuting the evidence had." But what now?" Eddna mumbles to no one." Maybe go home." Edd thought as she gathered up her things. She hesitated when picking up the meteorite container before snatching it up and shoving it into her shoulder bag.

Eddna then stood and began to walk home threw the woods. Hoping and praying that no a soul saw her as she treced home in three inch heels. When unbeknownst to Eddna, as soon as she entered the tree line. A surtin blue haired son of a shepherd walked out in search for the cause of the screams he had heard while putting up his chickens for the night.

Edd held her bag to her abdomen as she walked threw from the woods to her back gate. She didn't know if anyone was still up to see her but she knew how incredibly nosey they could be if they were. Especially Jonny.

Walking threw the gate Edd quickly sprinted for the back door. Entering her house with only a moments pause to wipe the bottom of her boots on the mat. Once inside Eddna sighed heavily and leaned her back against the door. Raking her hand threw her hair she thought about how glad she was that her parents weren't home. Gone on business to Tokyo. She really did not want them to see her in these clouse. She didn't even think she could explain to them properly how she got them.

Sighing again she ran her hand threw her hair once more, then paused. That wasn't right. Walking over to the kitchen table she placed her bag down before reaching behind and pulling her hair over her shoulder." What the-" she traled off. Her hair was long. Well, it had always been long but.. never like this. Eddna had always kept her hair at ruffely the length of her sholderblades. Now however it was now to the backs of her knees. Now not only that but where had her hat gone. She thought she had been wearing it when she left the field. Though it wouldn't surprise her in the least if she had left it behind in her haste to get home. That coupled with the nights events.

Edd shook her head, throughing her now long locks over her shoulder. She had to figure this out, and with that in mind Edd grabbed her sachel from the table. Proceeding to the living room where she went to a door by the front entrance to her garage.

Entering the garage she imedietly went over to the back corner that was her lab space. Standing before her work table she opened up her bag. Taking out the clear plastic container and setting it down." What to do first?" She muttered to herself. First, she diecided; she write down what she had experienced while it was still fresh in her mind.

So she did just that. Taking out a few sheets of paper she wrought down everything in as much detail as possible. She took her time and when she had finished she neatly placed all ten sheets of paper in a folder. She would have gone into more in-depth details, but she was eager to begin working. Naturally she started with her hypothesis. Taking yet another piece of paper out she wrought down every question she had. The what, the when, where and how would. Leaving room for her observations and analysis.

Going down the list of questions, Eddna decided that it would probably be best if she started off with what the chunk of extraterrestrial rock was made of. Taking the meteorite out of its repository Edd placed it on top a slab of wood before picking up a dainty hammer. Careful not to hit herself Eddna chipped off a few fragments. Then proceeded to smash those till they held the same likeness as sand.

Putting the small hammer a side. Eddna sprinkled a pinch or two onto a glass slide and set it underneath the Objective lenses. Turning on the illuminator she put her eye up to take a look threw the Eyepiece lens. "Nothing unusual," she said to herself," just the normal Iron, Nickel, some Silicon and-" Edd was cut off. When she decided to adjust the slide and was blinded by a very familiar white light. Momentarily blinded Eddna stepped back and rubbed her eyes. When she stopped Edd glanced back at the slide."Interesting." She stated plainly before something on the cycling caught her attention. Was that a rainbow?

Eddna got an idea right then. She stuck her hand out and waved it just above the Eyepiece. With her eyes on the light anomaly she lifted an eyebrow as she watched as the rainbow disappeared then reappeared as she waved her hand." Very interesting."

Taking the glass slide from the microscope Edd deposited the meteorite dust on a sheet of wax paper. Turning to her notes she quickly jotted down the events with the microscope before turning back and grabbing her magnifying glass. If she couldn't observe this substance with the use of one of her favorite scientific tools, then she'll just use another.

Leaning over the table she made note of all of what she saw before frowning. Flipping the glass around she got a better look at some odd mineral deposits. They bared a resemblance to quartz though at the same time Eddna knew they weren't. The coloring was off. Never had Edd ever seen something that shined with such vibrant shades of every color she could ever think of. Though most of what she saw were shades of purple, she could still make out all sorts of blues and greens, yellows and reds. Not much for reds as she could see. Eddna would more discribe them as pinks. They were so beautiful. Shimmering even in the low light they almost hypnotize. They reminded her of the northern lights. So breath takingly extrodinary.

As beautiful as they were to gaze upon it wouldn't help her out of her current predicament. On with the experiments.

Creasing one side of the wax paper Edd poured half of the sample into a long metal spoon. Turning back to her notes she jotted down her latest observations the proceeded to prepare the budson burner for use. Once complete with its preparations Eddna proceeded to light the gas. Lit and ready to go she picked up the long spoon and held it in the flame. Now normally there would have been some kind of reaction. A pop, a sparkle, perhaps a change of color or appearance. Or maybe an explanation.

None of which happened in this case.

That only puzzled Edd even more, and so the questions kept coming and the tests and experiments kept going. Well into the morning hours and into the next day. A good thing it was the weekend, so she kept at it till Sunday afternoon. She had finally stopped and reviewed all her findings, and what she found was barely anything at all.

The crystal like material was neither combustible nor flammable. It didn't react to water or any liquid at her disposal. It could not be melted and was hard enough to cut threw just about anything and everything she tried to cut with it. She thought breaffly about using diamonds but then strongly discouraged it." Mother would not be pleased that I used her belongings in such a manner." She muttered tierdly.

She couldn't explain it. She couldn't explain ninety percent of any of this. Not by scientific means anyway. Sighing, Edd stood up from her seat only to almost trip on her shoes. That was when she realized. Eddna was still wearing the same outfit that appeared on her at the field." Duhoooo!" She groaned. Edd didn't care anymore about explanations. She wanted her old clouse and she wanted them NOW!

And as if on que. That same warm sensation that had enveloped her when she had touched the meteorite did so again. Glancing down she saw that purple fire start to envelope her. Starting at the souls of her boots they shot up in a ring. Edd shut her eyes and brought her hands up to shield her face from what she assumed would be a nasty burn. A burn that never came. When Edd could not feel the sensation any longer she opened one of her eyes and looked down at herself. There she stood in a red sweater, long knee length violet skirt, black leggings and favorite tennis shoes. Even her hat.

And just like that her curiosity was piqued again. How had she done this? Could she do it again? If so, how was it triggered? Her thoughts were swiftly cut short by the rather loud grumbling noises her stomach was making. Suddenly remembering that she had not eaten nor slept in nearly two days. Eddna decided that self experimentation could wait till after she had substance and a few hours rest.


	2. Do Gooder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here and 3 is on the way. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. The show and it's characters all belong to it's creater. :)

Do Gooder

 

 

It had taken awhile for Eddna to figure out what the trigger was for the transformation. By the time she figured she had it under control it was almost in the am hours of the next day. This did not sit well with her at all. She had school tomorrow and had already stayed up half the night with.. this.

This whatever it was and whatever it was, was certainly not going to interfere with her curricular studies. No way, no how. She wouldn't stand for it. So it was with a yawn that an exosted Eddna finally decided to go to bed.

Laying down, Eddna fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt of nothing that night and awoke almost six hours later to her alarm clock. Begrudgingly she shut it off, considering only for a moment to stay in bed before getting up and proceeding with her morning rutean. Taking a shower before dressing in her usual attire.

Descending the stairs she went to the kitchen. Making herself a breakfast of oatmeal and checking if she needed to do anything on the sticky notes her parents had left her. Seeing none that couldn't wait till she got home. Edd grabbed her shoulder bag and was off to school.

Stepping out she locked her door then proceeded promptly to the street corner across her front lon. There she waited, like every morning; for her friends to show up so that they may walk to school together. As she waited some of the other Cul-de-Sac kids showed up as well. Waiting for each other as she waited for Ed and Eddy. The first to show was Nazz, who Eddna exchanged good greetings with. After her came Kevin and soon after was Rolf. Who walked up rubbing his chin and looking as if he was deep in thought.

Kevin upon seeing this looked at his friend queizicly," Hay Rolf, what're ya thinking about?" he asked. Rolf not stopping his movements replied to his friend," Rolf is confused." Kevin rolled his eyes," Yeah I can see that, but what I ment was; what about?" He tried again." Well," Rolf started, turning to his friend." A few nights ago Rolf was tending to his crops when he sees many lights dance across the sky like children during the Spring Festival of the Spritly Sprouts. Then out of nowhere pieces of the sky start to fall from the heavens and making huge booms." He tells them all the while making exaggerated gestures with his arms." Whoe man, the sky was falling?" Kevin asked skeptically." I think he means that meteor shower thing that happened Friday night." Said Jonny as he walked up with Plank in had and the others in tow. All of which were listening to Rolfs tail. None as closely as a curtain black and white beanie wearing girl.

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed Jimmy,"Sarah and I watched it too, and wished upon every last one of them. It was quite lovely, wasn't it Sarah?" He asked." Sure was Jimmy!" Sarah replied."Any who." Said Kevin,"what you probably saw were falling stars Rolf, but go ahead." He told the taller teen." Right! So like Rolf was saying. He saw these 'stars' fall from the heavens and right to the ground." He said pointing to the sidewalk." Neat-o!" Exclaimed Jonny as he pauses to look at the hunk of wood in his arms." Plank wants to know if you saw where any of them landed." At this Rolf scratched his head," No, sorry. It was to dark for Rolf to see where they landed." There was a collective 'aw' in disappointment as they all began to walk to school. Eddna choosing to walk behind everyone else. Not wanting to seem to eager to hear Rolfs story, and her two best friends joined her. One genuinely uninterested and the other hopping with anticipation.

"But that isn't what confuses Rolf so." He said in an attempt to gain back their attention to his tail." What confuses Rolf are the screams he heard after." Rolfs words made Edd blanch. He heard her? What else did he hear? What did he SEE!? Eddnas heart was beating a mile a minute." What if he saw me?" She thought. In that moment Edd began to feel a very familiar tingling heat in her hands. Realizing what would ultemently come she forced herself to calm down and listen to what Rolf had to say." You never know." She tried to reassure.

"Screams?" Asked Nazz in a worried voice." Yes, Rolf heard screams come from the woods behind Rolfs house. So thinking some pore soul could be injured. Rolf goes out to see if he could be of assistance." He pauses in his story telling when he notices the looks of fear on his comrades faces." Oh my gosh! Was somebody hurt?" Nazz asked Rolf." That's what puzzles Rolf." He said." He went in search of the screaming lady but found no one."

"So you didn't find anybody out there?" Asked Sarah. To which Rolf responds by shaking his head no." So what did you find?" Queried Kevin. Rolf shrugged his shoulders," Nothing but burnt soil and a hole in the ground." Eddna relaxed a bit and released the breath she had not realized she was holding." What luck!" She sighed inwordly." Cool! It sounds just like the story to The Fire Space Banchy From Demonebula 6. Where the Space Banchy crash lands on Earth and proceededs to devour all who hear her scream with her sonic bendy strow." Described Ed before making rather unsettling slurping sounds."Oh my!" Exclaimed Jimmy as he clutched onto Sarahs arm. Which promptly caused a glare to be shot Eds way by his little sister." Oh please!" Said Eddy grabbing Eds face to turn it towards him," There are no such things." However he paused when something Rolf said came to mind." Screaming lady?" He muttered to out loud." Haya Rolf." The tall teen turned around to face Eddy." Yes he who has a shrill voice eddboy?" He responded. Ignoring what he had said about his voice for the time being Eddy asked," Did you find that hole in the ground in a field close to some powerlines?"

"Oh no!" Eddna thought to herself," don't tell me Eddy of all people is putting two and two together. Quick Eddna think of a lie ahead of time." Tapping his chin in thought he said " Yes, yes it was. Not very far from the tree line." There was a pause before Eddy finally turned to the side to address Edd, but by that time she was sure she had come up with a good enough lie to get past this. If only she could act convincing.

"Double D, weren't you out there Friday night star gazing or something?" Now was her chance to escape suspicion." Why yes Eddy I was out that way as a matter a fact." She said happily. This got everyone's attention.' So far so good.' Thought Eddna." However I had decided last minute to change location to the south side of the junkyard. Less light pollution in the woods over in that direction." She said as smoothly and without a care as she could. It seemed to have worked. Cause in the next second everyone joined in a collective grone.

"She really had us there for a second, huh Plank." Exclaimed Jonny,"guess it'll be just another one of those mysteries of the Cul-de-sac." Said Nazz. Eddna relaxed as each of the conversations going on around her went on to other subjects. Such as Kevins bike needing a new part, and Sarah and Jimmy talking about what they'll be baking in cooking class.

Upon entering onto Peach Creek Jr High School grounds the majority of the Cul-de-sac kids split up into their respective groups of friends. Kevin and Nazz going over to hang with members of the football team. Rolf to be with the Future Farmers of America Club. Even Sarah and Jimmy ran of to be with their fellow sixth graders. Leaving just the Eds and if they were truly honest. That was how they liked it.

Going to her locker Eddna deposited the books she would not be needing before closing it and heading to first period science. Which coincidentally, all three of the Eds had. Though they don't sit together. Mr. Jewds saw to that on their first week of school. Even so Eddna greatly enjoyed the class despite this fact. Of course, it had nothing to do with a curtain red headed Football captain being her lab partner. No sir, definitely not.

The Eds entered the classroom and sat down at their respective seats. Eddna took out her notebook getting ready to start another day of learning when a curtain red headed jock walked in and.at in the seat next to her." Sup Double D." Kevin said in greeting to the beany wearing teen." Salutations to you as well Kevin." Edd greeted back. Kevin just nods his head before turning in his seat to talk to his fellow Football player behind them. Eddna nods in return.

She turns back around to the front, placing her hands in her lap to await class to commence. Yes, she hid her crush, and in her own opinion she did it quite well. In question as to why, there are a few reasons to be precise. One being Kevins seemingly endless supply of groupies. Another is the constant bullying she would raseave if the truth were to ever be known. Also she's not the prettiest girl and Kevin being who he was would want a pretty girl on his arm. Truth be told there are more but one of the the reasons at the top of Eddnas list is well...

That moment a jock by the name of Carter, decided that it would hilarious to shoot a spitball at the back of Eddys head." HAY! FREEMAN, WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?!" Eddy shouted before being pelted by several more spitballs form a group of jocks close by. Eddys face had begun to turn red. He opened his mouth to begin a string of verbal assaults only to stop when Mr. Jewds walked in telling them to take their respective seats. Eddy closed his lips together and turned back muttering to himself about stupid, airheaded jocks.

A prime example of why she kept silent about her feelings towards Kevin. You see the Football team seemed to have never forgiven Eddy for the Mascot fiasco during a game with our schools arch rival, the Lemon Brook Lumpers; freshman year. Which had caused them to louse. Which had led to the entire schools dislike of Eddy and by extension Ed and Eddna.

Though their treatment was never as harsh as it ever was towards Eddy. Eddna had a feeling it had something or another to do with Ed being one of Peach Creeks number one Linebackers. Helping the team win every game so far into this season.

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Science soon became Art class, then Math before Study Hall. Where Edd spent her time volunteering in the front office of the school. Which was were she was when Coach Mason walked in." Hay, are you Eddna Pensky?" He asked." Why yes I am." She answered back." Good, Mrs. Jones told me where I could find you." As it had turned out the coach had just wanted Edd to run threw sum equations over the Football teams current play book with past games to determine which strategy would be best for which situation during a game. Or even to determine if any of them needed tweaking or if they should just throw it out. To which she eagerly excepted. Any chance she had to help out the schools staff she almost always excepted.

Soon enough the bell rang for lunch and that went by in a flash. Next thing Eddna knew the last bell of the day rang out to signify the beginning of clubs. Eddna had nothing planned for her afternoon till tomorrow. She had wanted to practice her new found abilities but it would seem it would have to wait till she was finished with her analysis of the coaches playbook. So she stopped by Coach Masons office before he left for practice and headed straight home.

Or at least she tried. She tried walking straight home.

It was such a nice, late summers day that she figured it would be a fantastic idea to take the long way to the Cul-de-sac. Which took her past all the small shops and stores. She walked slow, glancing into each window of every store she passed. It was nice to take things slow for once. To forget and enjoy the silence. At least it was silent.

Double D stopped in her tracks as she heard a very familiar squeaky scream come from the alleyway in front of her." Jimmy!" She whispered as she came closer and peeked around the corner of a little hardware store. And as sure as the sky was blue, there Jimmy was backed into a wall by two older teens clutching a jar and shaking in fear." Come on kid just hand over the jar and we'll let ya skip away like nothing happened." One of them said. This made Jimmy clutch the jar harder."No," he told them in his high pitched voice." This money was raised for kids with childhood cancer, you can't do this."

They were mugging him. They were mugging pore Jimmy. Where was Sarah? HAVE THEY NO SHAME! He was quite obviously to weak to defend himself, and with how much she knew he had raised for his cause those two wouldn't give up till they had what they wanted. She should go get someone. An adult preferably. Then why is it she's so hesitant to move. What should she do? What should she do? She knew WHAT she SHOULD do. But then there was that other part of her that knew, just knew what she had to do. The same part that told her that there was no time to go get anyone else. The same part that said that any moment one of them would do something truely terrible to this sweet boy she had known for most of her life.

"I have to do it. It's more than likely Jimmys only chance." Thought Eddna as she finally came to this grim conclusion. So quickly as she could Eddna sprinted to the other alleyway on the opposite side of the store. She had to hurry, so she took off her bag and began to concentrate on the change.

Eddna brought her hand up focusing on the feeling that came with the metamorphosis. In no time the odd purple fire appears. Spreading up her arm before going down her abdomen to her legs and coming back up over her head and ending in her other hand. As it stops Eddna looks down at her appearance. Making sure she was completely changed before sprinting back to the next alley.

She stopped at its entrance taking in the two older boys, recognising not them but their jackets. They wore the yellow, orange and white of Lemon Brook High. What were they doing here? She didn't know. What she did was that one was holding his hand as if injured. While the other held Jimmy by his shirt caller with his head cocked back. Now or never!" If I was you I would leave him be." Eddna said as confidently as she could while placing one hand on her hip.

They all stopped and stared at her wide eyed. This went on for longer then she had hoped and so tried to snap them out of it." Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. Finally the one holding Jimmy seemed to come out of it enough to answer her question." Yeah she also said to mind my own business, so do us a favor and head back to your street corner." Double D sckouled,' Did he just-' but her thought was interrupted by the other alleyway occupant.' Apparently he had'. She thought," How rude!" She said offended." You know your not making things any easier for yourselves. I suggest you put Ji- that boy down and shove off back where you came from."

"Oh! You gonna come over here and make us?" Said the other as he took a step towards her. Eddna breathed in a long breath to calm her," As a matter a fact." She said taking a step of her own. Then another, and another till she was close enough for the other to grab her. Which is what he tried to do.

Reaching up Double D cought his clothed wrist. Focusing again she tried to make one of her fireballs and succeeding. Setting the guys letterman sleeve on ablaze. He gasped, tearing his arm from her grasp to try and pat the flames out." What the he- you Bitch!" The one holding Jimmy yelled in anger. Letting go of the small boy he stepped towards Eddna bringing his fist up to punch her.

To which she responded by ducking under his arm and turning so she would behind him. Then bringing her foot up she promptly kicked her heeled boot into his lower back. Sending him face first into the concrete. By then his friend had success in putting out his jacket and went straight to his buddies side. Helping him up they both stood still till they both seemed to remember she was there and attempted to come at her at once.

They were in a dead end alley. No way out but one so if She wanted to get them both out of this she had to make them retreat. Thinking fast, Edd focused on another fireball. Though this time she gave it a little more juice. Bringing her arm up she swung it in an arc at their feet. Her fire did just as she had wanted it to do. From her hand it came and blocked their path with firey violet flames." Don't even try it." She warned.

The looks on both their faces said it all and as fast as one could snap their fingers they turned and ran out they alley. Out of view of the last two who remained behind. Eddna took in a deep breath to calm herself down, then turned her attention on Jimmy.

He was in the same place as when she had stumbled upon him only now he was sitting down and staring up at her with large blue eyes. Glancing down Double D noticed his donation jar. Smiling, Eddna nelt down and picked up the jar holding it up between them." I don't have any money to give them but I'm sure they would appreciate every cent you could give them." She told him as he excepted back the jar. Standing up again Eddna offered Jimmy her hand.

Taking it without hesitation she helped him to his feet where he wasted no time in enveloping Edd in a tight embrace." Oh thank you! Thank you, so much." He practically squealed." Your quite welcome Ji-um.. What ever your name is." Double D covered her slip." Oh my name is Jimmy, Jimmy Ideori." He introduced cheerfully. Eddna couldn't help but smile at him," Well it's very nice to meet you Jimmy." She said turning to leave."Wait!" He shouted suddenly. Turning back she stared at him and waited for what he wanted to ask." What's your name kind miss?" He queried as he nervously fiddled with the glass container in his hands. Jimmys question threw Eddna off a bit.' Could he not recognize me?' She thought. Even if he couldn't she can't give his her real name. She knows Jimmy and she knows that he's going to scream her praze from the closest hilltop when he gets the chance.

She had to think fast. Glancing at the alleyway around her she finally had an idea when her eyes landed on the scorched concrete. Edd smiled at Jimmy," Spitfire, my name is Spitfire." She said. And with that 'Spitfire' turned on her heels and ran back to the alleyway where her bag was. Eddna changed back quickly and peeked her head around the corner. She saw Jimmy skip out glancing around breaffly. He must not have seen her because he continued his skipping, happily singing his own toons. Eddna stayed there till Jimmy was out of site before she stepped out to the sidewalk.

What had she just done! She already knew the answer but at the same time she just couldn't believe it. She had taken on two Lemon Brook Lumpers head on. Even worse she had basically instigated it by telling them to stop. Though she was just defending a friend in need. With her fists. What on earth had gotten into her. She knew violence wasn't the answer to anything. She was a pacifist for crying out loud. Even so, Eddna couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Eddna had stood up for her friend and herself, and though she might not have agreed with the course of action. She was proud of herself for standing her ground. So with that in mind, Eddna decided that she didn't regret it. Nor could she ignore how liberating it felt to rescue some pore soul from such a distressful situation. Perhaps she should try it again. Well when she has a better handle on her abilities of coarse.

The rest of Edd's evening was relatively normal and quite. Doing her homework, eating dinner then working on the coaches playbook and going to bed. The next morning the majority of the Cul-de-sac kids waited for Sarah, Jimmy and Ed to show, and when they did show up. Sarah was scowling, walking with her arms crossed and Ed and Jimmy were skipping with large grins on both their faces." What are you two so happy about?" Kevin asked Ed as both he and Jimmy frolicked around their friends. Ed stopped briefly and shrugged showing he had not the slightest idea." I can tell you why!" Said Jimmy with vigger." Yesterday I was attacked on my way to drop off the donation jar for children with childhood cancer by two Lemon Brook bullies."

Everyones stood there shellshocked till finally Kevins anger got the better of him." WHAT!" He shouted,"Who're these guys, Fluffy? Tell me and I'll pound'em." Jimmy turned to Kevin with a smile." Oh that won't be necessary Kevin. Someone already gave those lemon headed tyrants what was coming to them." Nazz came up next to Kevin putting a hand on his shoulder," Really?" She asked." Who was it?" Kevin asked crossing his arms and giving the younger boy a curious look. Who ever it was that took on two Lumpers head on to help out his friend had guts. He wanted to know who so he could thank him. Maybe they already knew him. Another football player at Peach Creek. Little did anyone around know was that the person was standing not even five feet away.

Eddna sighed, she guessed right. Jimmy was going to sing her praze to anyone willing to listen. She knows she can not stop him without looking suspicious. So all that she could do was sit back and try to be as nonchalant as possible, but even so Eddna couldn't help the smile that played across her face." I was saved by a daring do gooder, a heroine with a raven haired halo. An angle in brilliant purple. A heroic femme fatale." By the end of Jimmys speech Ed was practically bursting at the seams." You hear that Eddy? We have our very own superhero!" He exclaimed." Neat-o! What was their name?" Asked Jonny vibrantly." She said her name was Spitfire." Jimmy gushed in admiration.

"Oh please," exclaimed Eddy." Its probably just some hazben in a colorful jumpsuit." "No she's reel! She saved me." Jimmy tried to convince his comrades of his saviors existence." Yeah right." Kevin said as he began walking to school. The others followed suit and began to talk of other topics." But it's true I tell you!" Shouted Jimmy." It's ok Jimmy I believe you." Claimed Sarah as they started walking." What a joke." Said Eddy beginning to walk as well, Ed followed him and then Eddna after.

At school Jimmy told his story of the heroic femme fatale named Spitfire to anyone who would listen. To say his story spread like wildfire was an understatement. By lunch that day everyone seemed to be talking about it. Debating wether or not it was some hoax or if Peach Creek really did have a superpowered vigilante.

Epilogue:

Jimmy skipped threw a field of wild flowers as he made his way home that afternoon. He was in a good mood. Thoughts full of his beautiful superpowered defender. He was so distracted that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

Coming out of his thoughts only when he felt his foot snag on a louse tree root. Falling down onto the hard ground with an Oomf!. Sitting back up Jimmy tried dusting off what dirt he could before he paused. From the corner of his eye Jimmy saw an odd hole in the ground. Scootching over next to it, Jimmy noticed an odd looking rock sitting at its center. Picking it up. Jimmy held it up to his eyes. He thought it looked funny; almost like Swiss Cheese.

Turning it around, Jimmy noticed that part of the rock cought the light. Making something on the inside sparkle and squinting Jimmy could just make out some color. A rainbow. This made Jimmy smile,"You'll make a great addition to my crystal collection. Even if you are an eyesore." He said pocketing the rock and continuing on his way home. Not noticing the rock in his pocket steadily growing warmer and warmer as he walked along the forest path.


	3. Crisis, In Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I honestly have no idea who created Nathan Goldberg, but I nod and applaude to you for making the unofficial mascot of the KevEdd fandom. Be kind, and enjoy!:)

'Crisis, In Need' 

 

 

Eddna was walking on air. True her heart was beating a mile a minute but she couldn't remember a time when she felt this light. Its been two weeks since she acquired these powers and though she can't find a scientific cause behind them she's trying to make the best of them.

Discovering what she can. Helping others where she must. And in her fortnight not only has Eddna discovered her ability to produce fireballs, but also an increase in strength and speed. She had first noticed her superhuman strength the day after she had saved Jimmy. It was after school and Eddna had been making a sandwich. She had decided she wanted a pickle as well. So she opens her frig and takes out the pickle jar. Only for it to shatter in her hands upon attempting to open it.

Naturally Eddna wanted to test her strength. So the very next day whilst her two friends were ruffhouseing she decided too do just that. Eddy being, well Eddy; soon got fed up with Ed winning and yelled at him till he got off. Eddy then left to grab some snacks from his kitchen and Double D saw her chance. She had challenged Ed to an arm wrestling match. He seemed a bit dumbfounded at first, not sure if he should say "yes" or "no". After all this was weak, little meek Eddna Pensky, but soon agreed after she promised to make him some pudding skin.

He had tried to go easy on her at first, but when it became clear that she was serious he had tried putting up some real effort. In the end Eddna had won a total of five times before Eddy came back with two bowls of popcorn. Ed wasted no time in telling Eddy about her wondrous show of upper body strength. Of course he didn't believe it. Dismissing it as Eddna just trying out some science mumbo jumbo.

He wasn't wrong. Though he wasn't right either.

She hadn't even found out about the increase in speed till a few days after the arm wrestling experiment. Eddna had been walking home after a wonderful Yearbook meeting and she just so happened to pass a hardware store while it was being robbed. Eddna had changed into Spitfire and waited till the robber ran out of the store to take chase. It had taken her five seconds to ketch up to him and less than that to restrain him. All without ending up out of breath. Which for Eddna was out of the ordinary. The ordinary would be her losing her breath going up a flight of stairs. So needless to say it wasn't an unwanted change.

She seemed to be going threw that a lot lately. Everything seems to be changing. From Eds growing popularity to Eddy getting a part-time job. And the powers were not the only change Eddna was going threw. Her very outlook on things was shifting.

Her entire life Edd had held pacifistic ideals. Always talking about how violence was never the answer to life's problems. How sitting down and talking to one another could benefit one better then using one's fists. Now she sees that not all people can be reasoned with. That some people crave violence and destruction, and the rest of society is simply stuck with them. Unless they are apprehend in some way. At least that was her reasoning.

Eddna, or rather Spitfire stops her running when she reaches the Pawn shop. The owner was out front. Wearing a rather amusingly dumbfounded expression with his eyes wide and his mouth agape."I believe these belong to you sir." She told him as she held a rather large bag full of jewelry." Yeah!?" The store owner said not completely sure how to react.

Sensing his befuddlement, Spitfire extended her arms forward. Offering him the bag in her hands, which he took rather awkwardly. After the bag is in the owners possession Spitfire waves to him in a goodbye, before turning around and running down the street. Being careful not to step on the unconscious thief on the sidewalk. When she knew she was out of sight she ducked behind some bushes. Transforming back, Eddna grabbed her shoulder bag before walking out and continuing on her way to school.

When she arrived all was as it should be, as it always is. Kevin and Nazz talking with the jocks and cheerleaders, Rolf with the Future Farmers, and of course Eddy and Ed. Waiting for her faithfully by the school steps." Hay Sock Head!" Greeted Eddy," I thought you were already here. What gives?" He asked looking puzzled." I had a few sticky notes I had too take care of before leaving this morning. Hope you two weren't waiting too long." Eddna lied." Nahhh!" Eddy said," only about ten minutes, but hay!" Eddy turned toward the cheerleaders." Who am I to complain when you've got a great view." He said leaning up against the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, Eddna walked up the steps and threw the main entrance. Upon entering the Eds made their way up the main stairway only to pause when they hear a very shrill voice." Its true I tell you!" Turning around they are just in time to see Jimmy walk around the corner with some of his friends." Give it a rest Jimmy!" One girl said exasperated." But Kelly you have to believe me! I'm not making this up!" Jimmy yelled back." Sure your not." Said a blond boy sarcastically before being punched in the arm by Sarah." What I think he means Jimmy. Is that they want proof, yah know. Seeing is believing." She said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Can you believe this guy? He's still on this superhero crap." Stated Eddy before he continues up the stairs with the other two in tow. Only Eddna seemed to linger back for a second longer. Giving poor Jimmy an apologetic look, though she doubts he saw it." You believe me though, don't you Sarah?" Jimmy asked with tears in his eyes. Sarah smiled at her friend,"Of course I do silly. I know you better then to think you would make up something like this." She said placing a hand on his shoulder."Now what do you say we get to class." Jimmy smiled back at Sarah and nodded. Wiping away his unshed tears as they walk down the hall to their first period.

Eddna walked into class a bit after Ed and Eddy. She had been walking slower than them. Her thoughts filled with the the image of the younger boys tear stricken eyes. Eddna felt bad for Jimmy. That not a soul seemed to think he was being truthful. Even his own friends seem at odds with him. It broke her heart.

Double D paused coming out of her thoughts. Now noticing that someone was in her seat. A he to be exact. This he had mint colored hair and hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle mischievously when he smiled a crooked grin. He wore a white collared shirt, over which he had navy blue sweater, and a pare of white skinny jeans. Eddna couldn't remember ever seeing him before. Was he a new student? Well whoever he was he seemed to be making fast friends with Kevin.

Eddna smiled. It wasn't very often that their school received a new student, and when they did it was the job of someone from the Yearbook Comity to greet them. That was exactly what Eddna was going to do. So with her most welcoming smile on her face she walked forward the new comer.

As she came up next to them Kevin gave her one of his signature smiles." Hay Eddna." He greeted." Salutations to you as well, Kevin." She greeted back. Eddna then turned to the green haired teen," Hello, you must be new?" She asked." Yeah." He said standing up and offering Edd his hand." The name's Goldberg, Nathan Goldberg; but you cutie can call me Nat for short." He told her with a flirtatious grin." Yes well," she began, ignoring the fact that he had just called her cute." On behalf of the Peach Creek High School Yearbook Comity I would like too welcome you to our town and place of learning." She said grasping Nathans hand." My name is Eddna, and if you are in need of any assistance in anything. Please do not hesitate to ask."

Nathan grin broadens as Edd speaks to him. The mischievous glit in his eyes growing ever prominent as she talks." As a matter a fact-" he begins before being interrupted." No need." Said Kevin, making Nat frown at him," I got him Double D." Kevin smiled." O-oh." Eddna stuttered," Alright than. Would you be needing a map of the school Nathan?" She asked trying to ignore the feeling Kevins smile gave her. Nathan opened his mouth to answer but Kevin seemed to beat him to the punch." Nah, me and him have most of the same classes together. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Edd smiled at him when he said that. Yet another reason why she liked him so much is his willingness to help his friends. No matter how new they were." Alright I will leave him to you them." She told him and his smile seemed to grow a bit more.

Nathan however, frowned in confusion. Looking back and forth between the both of them as they spoke. Kevin, then Eddna, and then back again. Each time studying the looks on their faces. Just trying to understand why the cutie in the black and white beanie wasn't paying attention to him. He was atractive right? Hot!,even.

Then it clicked, and an absolutely devilish grin appeared on his face.' So these two huh?' He thought as he looked between the two yet again. Finally, Nathan nods. Seeming to finally come to a conclusion,' I SHIP IT!' He proclaims in his mind before turning his head to Kevin and giving him a subtle nod.' I got you Amigo!' He thought, then turned his attention to Eddna.

"So Double D huh? What's the 'D' for hmm? How about 'Delicious'." He said making Eddna blush." Or!" He started before grabbing Edds hand and gazing into her eyes," How about ' Divine'." He asked making her face even more red then before." Dude!" Exclaimed Kevin as he glared at Nathan. Nathan smiled; he got him!" Yeah your right." He said letting go of Eddnas hand," It's definitely 'Delicious'." He told them before giving Eddna a flirtatious wink.

Eddna turned around, covering her cheeks with her hands as she walked away to acquire a stool from another table. Not seeing the disapproving look Kevin gave Nat as he sat back beside him. To which he responded with yet another wink.

Edd came back with the stool and sat on the other side of Nathan. Not long after Mr. Jewds walked in and class begun. The day continued as one would expect after that. With the Eds separating to go to different classes till meeting up for lunch after Study Hall. It wasn't until fourth period that things took a drastic turn for the worse.

Fourth period for Eddna was gym class, and while normally she would fret over doing any type of physical activity. With her powers, now all she had to do was worry about keeping up appearances. Which ment wheezing a bit when she ran, but if it ment keeping her secret. She would do it. As Edd was hanging her bag in her gym locker she noticed that it seemed to be a little lighter than normal.

Curious, she flipped the flap over and peeked inside. Everything looked right. She had her Science notebook, her Art textbook, her Ma-.. Her Math notebook, it wasn't there. Eddna was puzzled. She could have sworn she had placed it back into her shoulder bag.

A bit perplexed Eddna went to ask Coach Mason for permission to retrieve it, which he granted rather begrudgingly. Thanking him, she promised it would never happen again and was off.

Seeing this happen, a quite curious Kevin came up beside the old Football Coach." Hay Coach, what gives? You never let anybody leave class. Not at least till the last five minutes." The Coach turned to the Football Captain and lowered his voice." Don't tell anybody this but-" he paused and began whispering," I'm giving Eddna a free pass this one time. She's a great student, not to mention she helped me tweak the playbook."

Kevins eyebrows shot up," She what?" To which the Coach just nods." Yup! All those victories over the past couple weeks." He said finishing off his sentence by pointing in the direction Edd had left in not too long ago and walking off to his office. Kevin grunted,' So all those games huh.' He thinks." Hay Kevin! Over here." Yelled Nazz from across the gym. Kevin smiled at his best friend and walked over to where she, Rolf and Nathan stood by the bleachers." You ok man? You looked as if you where, like; in awe or something."

"Yeah I kind of was." He answered her while also bouncing a basketball in his hands." Really? over what?" She asked curiously. Kevin looked around, just to be sure that nobody was eavesdropping." Well, turns out all of those new adjustments to the playbook were made by Double D." He told them with a grin." Really! That's so cool." Nazz said clapping her hands together." Beautiful and smart." Commented Nathan with a grin.

That made Kevin scowl. All day Nathan had been saying stuff like that about Eddna and quite frankly. It was getting on his nerves. Don't get him wrong he liked Nathan but it seemed he had no filter. Always saying what he wanted and never caring who hears it. Kevin said nothing to Nathans latest comment about Eddna. Choosing rather to walk away and switch out the ball he had for a better one.

Rolf and Nazz watched him go with quizzical looks upon both of their faces, and once they were sure Kevin was out of earshot. They both turned their looks to Nathan, who was wearing a victorious expression as he watched Kevin walk away." Uhmm?" Asked Rolf glancing over to Nazz for help on how to react." Um, Nathan? What was that?" She finally asked." Ok so here's the deal." Nathan begins, being sure he had both their attention." Kevin has a crush on Eddna!" Nathan announced excitedly for the both of them." What? Double D Ed girl?"Asked Rolf seemingly shocked, though at the same time considering it." What makes you think that?" Asked Nazz with a hopeful smile.

"In science this morning Kevin kept interrupting me when I was trying to 'talk' to her, and after that they wouldn't stop making goo goo eyes at each other." Nathan explains. Nazz gasped than smiled at the green haired teen," Goo goo eyes?" She queries before jumping up and down for joy when he nods a yes." That's awesome! Right Rolf?" "Yes, very good. Rolf has often thought that the gentle ed girl would make a great match for our bullheaded Kevin." He agreed." Great, now this is the part where I ask the two of you for help." He said as he began to pase In front of them."As Kevins friends you both have his best interests at heart, and you both clearly approve of his infatuation with Double D. So," he paused in his paseing to face the both of them." Who's on board team KevEdd?"

"Me!" Exclaimed Nazz before covering up her mouth and giggling. Rolf smiled at Nathan," Rolf is on board too." He said holding up his right hand. Nathan grinned at the both of them. With both Nazz and Rolf on his side those two would-be love birds will be a couple by next spring.

Kevin chose that moment to rejoin his group of friends." So what I miss?" Kevin asked looking at their matching grins. But it would seem he would never get an answer. In the next moment the whole gym jumps at a sudden bang of the double doors being slammed open, and the unmistakable sound of gunshot." ALRIGHT! IF YOU ALL VALUE YOUR LIVES NOBODY MOVES!" Shouted a tall blond guy wearing all black and a bandana over his mouth.

A lot of people in that gymnasium screamed, some even choosing to try and hide behind one another. Though staying relatively in the same place as they were before. The blond guy fired out his gun again and after he did three more guys dressed similarly to the first walked in." I WANT EVERYONE IN HERE TO WALK OVER TO THE BLEACHERS AND SIT DOWN!" He shouted as the other three begin herding all the students towards their seats.

Eddna had been walking down the halls back to the gym when she had heard the gun shots. In panic she ducked into an empty classroom and locked the door behind her. Not a second later an announcement came on that the school was going into code red and that everyone should remain calm. Another shot was heard and Eddna found herself going to the window to see just where it had originated. Only to duck down when she saw a man with a bandana covered face peek his head out of the side door to the gym.' Oh this is not good.' She thought building up her courage to peek out the window again. Finally Eddna glanced over the window sill, just in time to see the bandana man duck back inside.' They're in the gym.' She was beginning to panic. What was happening? What did they want? Why would they do this?

Then it occurred to her that many of her classmates were in there. As well as her two bestest friends and a few members of the Cul-de-sac. She couldn't just leave them in there. Her conscience wouldn't allow it, But what could she do? Then she paused getting a very serious expression on her face.' It wasn't what she could do!' She thought as she closed her and began to change.

Once done she opened the window and hopped down to the ground. Thanking her luck that the room she was in was on the first floor. Eddna then ran over to a drain pipe then useing her strength to climb up to an open window she knew was there. Climbing threw she took a chance and jumped a fare length to one of the upper beams. She paused one moment and looked down and observe what was happening.

There were four captures in total all of which probably had guns. They all wear black and covered up their faces with cloths. From what she could tell they were all male and had a fare amount of muscle on them. Each one could would do well in a fight and upon further study it would appear that the one with shaggy blond hair was the leader. This was only proven correct when he spoke to the class of frightened students." Ok, all of you are going to put your cell phones into this bag right here." He told them holding it up for everyone to see." And if you don't. Well let's just say, it won't be pleasant." Said the blond man giving the bag to the lackey next to him, before walking up the steps going row by row as they collected their captives phones.

Now as they were distracted Edd jumped to the next beem, then the next. Finally stopping when she knew she would be behind the and crouched." Hay, what gives man!" Cried out a familiar cheerleaders voice. Eddna turned her attention back on the students just in time to see one of the lackeys forcibly pull Nazz down the steps. Nazz of course struggling and trying to pull away. Finally it seems he had gotten annoyed with the blond girl and threw her unceremoniously to the floor. Which apparently caused her phone to fall from its place in her shirt.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Said the blond man stooping down to pick up Nazzs cell." Looks like we got ourselves a hero." He tonted and by that time she had begun to shake in her fear." Now what did I say would happen if you didn't comply? Hmm?" The man asked rhetorically." I believe I said," he told her," that it wouldn't be pleasant." He said cocking his gun for infocess. Nazz stared wide eyed. Her face losing all color as he brought his gun up to her head.

It was now or never. Was she really ready for this. Well, it would seem she would find out." Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to point?" She said letting the acoustics of the room work in her faver as her voice traveled around the gym. The entire room froze. With everyone, including their captors; turning thair heads too try and find the source of the voice." Who was that?" Asked Eddy glancing at the other students around him, Ed simply shrugs at his question." Was that you Lee?" Wezzed May to her eldest sister." Nope, not me." She answered looking around like everyone else." Look up there!" Yelled Marie, point upwards towards where Eddna was perched.

' You can do this' She reassured herself, choosing to ignore her negative thoughts.' If you don't do this some one would surely get hurt.' She thought to herself, turning her eyes to the blond still kneeling on the gymnasium floor. Her mind made up, Eddna stood form her crouched position and stood to her full height. All eyes were on her now and she had to reassure herself once more, before jumping to the ground below.

The entire gym gasps as she lands in a half crouch behind the men in black. Standing again to her full height, she placed one hand on her hip. Glaring an impatient gaze at the leader." Well?" She asks, but he only just stares at her." You going to answer, or are you just going to stare?" The blond bandana man eyes go wide and he scoffs," And who are you supposed to be?"" The name is Spitfire."

There was a collective gasp as every occupant of the room began to murmer." Holy crap!" "WHAT!?" "Curly Cue was telling the truth." "Coooool!" The bandana man scoffed, moshening to the one on his left." Make her face hit the floor." He commanded and the man lunged at her. Eddna side stepped and caught the man by the wrist. Twisting him around till she had it between his shoulder blades before kicking the back of his knee. He went down with a grunt and before he could call out for assistants, Eddna or rather Spitfire; elbows him precisely in the neck. Effectively knocking him unconscious.

The room stayed still as they gazed upon the goon on the floor, though it was short lived. Bandana man scowled at her before bringing up his hand and gesturing for the other two to come at her. Which they did without hesitation.

As it appears, Spitfires earlier assumption about them having guns was wrong.The one that had been standing to his right lunged. Takeing a knife out of his hood pocket he began to cut and slash at her. Spitfire ducked down and swung her leg out, knocking the guy off his feet. Coming around again Spitfire grabbed his leg and using her strength to her advantage, she swung him till he Impacted with the one who, up until she showed up; had been collecting people's phones. Both hit the ground with a thud and neither got back up again.' Down for the count.' She thought to herself as she turned back to their leader.

His eyes were wide in disbelief. He took a step back then paused as he looked down at the gun in his hands.' Not going to happen, buddy!' Spitfire thought as he brought the gun up. Only to drop it when a purple colored fireball connected to it. Causing it slide across to the other side of the gymnasium. He stood their in shock before turning tail and made a run for the exit.

Spitfire knew she couldn't let him get away and sprinted after him. Not letting him get too far she caught him by his forearm. Pulling him back she swung him around and threw him face down to the floor, much like he had told his lackey too; and holding him their with her knee pressed to the center of the guys back." Somebody get me something to tie these guys up with." She yelled over to her shell shocked classmates.

There was a stomping of running feet as some of the more muscular boys ran to hold down the goons before they woke up. While others grabbed some jump rope. Soon enough the three were hog tyed with what Rolf called the Wolves Teeth knot, rendering them unable to move. When it was their leaders turn a curtain red headed captain came up beside them with a jump rope." Uh, Hay. It's uh, his turn." She nodded in agreement, lifting off of the man a bit and grasping his other arm." I'll hold him for you." She stated. He said ok and began binding his hands together.

Once Kevin was done. Spitfire dragged the bandana man to the small pile of black in the center of the gyms floor." Bitch!" He called her with venom. She smiled at him. She knew she could do it. Spitfire turned towards the bleachers and began running." Hay wait." She heard Kevin yell out to her, but she didn't listen. She had to get out of there before the cops came. So she ran, up the bleachers and jumped to grab a beam. Then swinging her legs she swung out the open window. She landed on her feet and made a mad dash for the window of the empty classroom.

Eddna jumped threw, turning back to her regular self mid-somersault and landing in a sitting position. She sat for a second. Turning her head and making sure the room was as empty as she had left it. When she saw it was clear Eddna sighed and layed back, looking at the ceiling." That was intence." She muttered to herself. Getting up off the floor Edd dusted her clothes free of any grime and proceeded out to the empty halls. Once out she ran down the corridor and around the corner to the gymnasium.

She paused coming around the corner, seeing most of the students walk out. Then she saw it, or rather them as a rather short teen with slicked back blue hair and an abnormally tall red head with a mono-brow calmly strutted out the gym doors." Ed! Eddy!" She yelled as she ran to the two boys." Double D!" They both screech as the both of them are enveloped in the small girls arms. Eddy hugged her back before both of them were being happily crushed by their much stronger friend." Where the Hell were you Edd? We were both worried half to death." Eddy shouted at her." I was walking back from retrieving my math notebook when I heard the gunshots. I was so scared that I ran into the first room I could find and locked the door behind me." Eddna told them, only giving them half the truth.

"Awwww." Cood Ed," it's ok Double D. Me and Eddy are ok. Thanks to Spitfire." He said finally releasing his two smaller companions from his monsterus embrace." Spitfire?!" Eddna said in mock surprise. Pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about. Ed nodded his head enthusiastically and opened his mouth to no dought yell out his praze in a triumphant rant. Eddy however would have none of it, and promptly clamped his head over the taller teens mouth.

"Yeah, you know the super hot superhero chick in purple. The one that supposedly saved Jimmy from being mugged." Explained Eddy. Eddna nodded at her friend, trying her best to hold back a blush at Eddy calling her 'hot'." Yeah so, apparently she's real and she-" "She saved us Double D!" Interrupted Ed unable to contain his excitement," She swooped in like 'Whoosh' and was like 'Bang' 'BOOM', and took out the bad guys with her mighty strength. And she's REAL Double D!" Eddna smiled at the tall teen,' lovable oaf.' She thought to herself.

It wasn't long after that that the police arrived. Taking away the men in black and ushering the gym class into the cafeteria to get their statements. The school then called an emergency half day and made the necessary arrangements to send the students home. Informing them that classes would be continuing the next day.

"So wait, you knew who those guys were Kevin?" Asked Jonny as the kids of the Cul-de-sac walked home." Well only one of them. The one with the blond hair and the bandana. His name is Chase, I think." All the kids were all ears as Kevin told them all about how Chase was kicked off the football team for starting physical altercations with many of the other players. It didn't stop their, apparently the fights didn't stop and he even began to harass the other players during school hours. Getting so bad that they eventually had to expell him but it only seemed to escalate from there as he began hanging out with a very, VERY bad crowd." Wow, I'm glad he's gone and off the streets now." Commented Nazz nervously remembering being at the end of his gun.

"Yeah, and all thanks to 'Spitfire'." Jimmy said, putting enfocess on the name. The rest of the group paused in steps. A sudden feeling of guilt creeping up on them." Hay about that." Jimmy simply holds up his hand effectively stopping whatever it was Kevin was going to say. Jimmy gives them all a smug look," I told you so." He said gesturing to all present and proceeding to walk ahead of them. Eddna grind after him," You know, he did." She stated.

This made Eddy look at her with a creace in his brow." Hold up, Sock Head. Don't tell me that you actually believed the little cow lick." Eddna turned her smile toward Eddy and told him the truth," From the very beginning." She stated and continued on her walk home after a rather heart pounding day.


	4. Being Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Life got in the way of this one. But it's finally here. So be nice, be kind and enjoy!;)

Being Known

 

 

" I don't think I can remember the last time we sold this many school newspapers." Eddna said from behind the editors desk." Really?" Asked Jimmy turning his head to the side in question." Well~" she dragged the word in answer, remembering the 'Bobby Blabby' incident." Even if I could. I don't think any of those articles would be able to beat this weeks headline. Good job Nathan." She told the Mint haired teen ketching his attention.

"Hay, no problem D. It was my pleasure. Probably some of my best work if you ask me." Nathan said walking up to Eddna's desk." Wasn't this the first article you wroght for The Tatiler?" Questioned Jimmy." Yeah well," began Nathan, placing his hands in his pockets;" I actually use to write for my old school's paper too. Though then I stuck mostly to writing about sports. However." He said pointing to his article on the front page." I figured this would be better written by somebody that was actually their."

"Well you currently did a stupendous job." Eddna complimented." Glad you think so cause I plan on writing more about Peach Creeks very own cape crusader. I'm even thinking about starting a fan club."" Really? You are?" Jimmy squeaked in excitement." Can I join?" Asked Sarah as she came up beside her best friend. Eddna smirked at her," Sarah, I didn't know you were a fan of Spitfire." She said teasingly. Sarah turned to Eddna with one hand on her hip and her arm draped around Jimmys shoulders." I'm a fan of anyone who can keep my favorite fashion forward friend from getting pumbled into the mud, and if Jimmy likes her I'm sure I can like her too." She smiled, giving the platinum blond boy a small squeeze.

Eddnas smile grew as she watched the two of them." You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said bringing her hand up to hold her chin." What's not a bad idea?" Nathan asked curiously as Edd turned in her chair to face the green haired teen." Nathan how would you feel about starting a Spitfire fan page for the Peach Creek Tatiler?"

"Are you kidding!" He exclaimed happily," I'd be ficken ecstatic!" Nathan yelled, smileing like a madman. Eddna smiled back at him, happy to see the others enthusiasm." Oh hay!" Nathan said as he placed both hands on Eddna's desk." I think I already have an idea for my next article." "Really, what's it going to be about?" Asked Sarah. Nathan's smile broadens at the sixth graders curiosity," I was thinking about an origin story. Yah know, about Spitfire. She had to of come from somewhere right. I mean a person like her doesn't just 'POP' right out of nowhere." He told them while using exaggerated arm movements as he talked.

Eddna's heart beat sped up as Nathan explained on his next idea. What if he asks too many questions? Worse! What if he asks the right ones? What if he finds all the answers he needs and finally connects the pieces that no one could?

Eddna mentally shook her head. No, no; she told herself. She had been too careful. Taken every precaution too be curtain that she wouldn't be discovered. She took a slight and steady intake of air. Yes she will be fine.

After all that time she spent learning and memorizing the location of practically every survalence camera in town. Not to mention all of the safe changing spots she had to find before hand and remember just in case.' You will be fine Eddna.' She reassured herself." I would read it!" Shouted Sarah." Me too. It currently sounds like a good read to me. What do you say Miss editor?" Asked Jimmy." Um," Eddna sputtered,"g-give the people what they want I suppose."

"Awesome! I'll get right on it." Said Nathan with a twinkling in his eyes." Ou! Let Jimmy and I know if we can help with anything." Said Sarah as the three grabbed their backpacks from the hooks on the walls." Sure, why not." He told the two as he left the room to go home for the weekend." As long as you both meat your own deadline for the fashion column That is." Eddna reminded.

"Don't worry Double D we'll get it done by Monday." Shouted Sarah as she and Jimmy left as well." Ok." She yelled back at them. Once they were out of the room Edd sighed rubbing her forehead in agitation before sighing again and getting up from her chair. She stood in place for a moment a small smile slowly gracing her lips. What was she so worried about? Nathan was writing an article for a paper in which she was the editor. If push ever came to shove she could always just edit whatever it was he writes. Or, depending on what he finds out; she could just not put it to print and sware him to secrecy.

Eddna walked over to the hooks and grabbed her sachel. Walking over to the door, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure everything was in order before shutting the door and locking it behind her. As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but think about the conversation that happened in the news room.

She could convince Nathan to keep quite about her secret. If he ever found out that is. He could be very reasonable and despite what others might think of him, very smart. She could reason with him. 'Which was more then she could say if her friends ever found out.' She thought grimly as she walked up to Ed and Eddy as they patiently waited for her by double doors to the school.

"Took ya long enough Sock Head." Edd chose not to respond and instead began walking down the sidewalk with both boys in tow." So how was newspaper club Double D?" Asked Ed with his usual goofy grin." It was quite nice, thank you for asking." "YAWN!" Eddy mumbled with a creased brow." Anyway," she began again, choosing not to let Eddy's sour mood get to her." Proofreading for next week's issue went rather well, and as long as everyone meets their deadlines; I believe that we my very well exceed our current sales of this week's issue."

"Oh yeah! What makes you think that?" Eddy asked boringly." Well," Eddna said in thought," Jimmy and Sarah are writing a section on comfortable and animal friendly fall fashion." "Please~!" Eddy droled out mockingly." Jonny in writing a pice on all the best festivals and outdoor events to do for the coming season. Like Apple picking or Leafing." "Ha! You call that journalism?"

Eddna scowled at Eddy, finally beginning to grow tired of his ridicule towards others hard work." How about this? Nathan is currently working on an origin article for Spitfire. I even gave him the go ahead of creating his own fan page and fan club." This got Eddy's attention, though not in the manner in which she had hoped." OH COME ON!" He shouted," Can't anyone have a decent conversation without that Superman want a be coming up?"

"Oh Eddy would you calm down. It's only natural that one with such abilities would be the talk of the town." Eddna chastised,"Why, I bet it's not just her powers that draws interest but her mystery, and what with her status as a superhero. There's bound to be an equally interesting back story. Even a secret identity." By the time she was done speaking Eddy had that contemplative look on his face. Eyes squinted, brows raised and fingers gently massaged his chin. It took a moment before his hand ceased its rubbing and a moment more before he mumbled out his thought." Secret identity?" It was a question but Eddna knew that this train of thought Eddy had gone down was a match that could lead to a proverbial flame.

Soon enough Eddy's face broke out into what Eddna has dubbed 'Eddy's Eureka' face. With his eyes wide and a stupid shit-eating grin too large for his face. Over the years Eddna had learned that when that expression appeared on his face. It was a sign of no good to come. Even as they grew and matured that look seemed to stick as a bad omen to all who gaze upon it. Even if you didn't see it, it was a bad omen." THAT'S IT!" Eddy shouted in revelation.

"What's it Eddy?" Asked a very curious Ed." Secret identity Mono Brow. That high and mighty kick butt battle diva has to have one. And if anyone were to find out who she really was they could blackmail her into doing, well, just about anything. Like getting her to get lost and get out of our town." Eddna was wide eyed with shock, but Ed had recovered sooner than Eddna did and proceeded trying to convince their blue haired friend to reconsider." But Eddy, if you make Spitfire go away who would be here to protect us from bad guys, monsters, aliens. GASP!, what would we do without her if the aliens invaded Earth and try to probe us Eddy? Who would save us?" Ed shouted. He was all in a panic now with his hands balled up in the shorter teens shirt and their faces so close together that their noses touched.

Eddy frowned in annoyance slapping Ed's hands and pushing the taller boy away," That's what the Military is for." Eddna shook her head, coming out of her shock and finally speaking up on the matter." But Eddy, what if when you do find out who she is and she doesn't just play along with your games." This made Eddy think for a moment, and for that moment she breaffly believes that she had gotten threw to him. That he would stop his useless search before it ever even began.

That is till a devious smirk appeared on his face." Don't worry Double D. If this 'Spitfire'; if you can even call her that, is the goody goody everyone seems to think she is. Then she won't lay a finger on us, cause we wouldn't be doing anything wrong. We would just be serving a civil justice." He said, that devious smirk never once leaving his face. Eddna's stumic was in knots. Eddy was dead set on finding Spitfire's alter ego without even the slightest idea that she stood right in plain sight, and worse! If he continued his search and somehow found out the truth.

Then Eddna remembered her situation with Nathan and suddenly she knew precisely what she could do. So with an eye roll Eddna put her plot into motion." Civil Justice Eddy?" "Or whatever you want to call it Sock Head. Just think about it. with the Supie gone everything basically goes back to normal around here." ' Oh how wrong you are.' Edd thought solemnly." Very well then. Since you seem so set on this endeavor, I'm in." Eddy's smile broadens at Eddna's words. Rubbing his hands together in apparent satisfaction," What do you say lumpy?"

Ed didn't answer Eddy, choosing instead to cross his arms and turn in the other direction in a pout. The action made Eddy's smile falter a bit but only proved just how much Eddy wanted to do this." Oh come on Ed. Ed!", but their tall friend wouldn't budge." Come on. If you help us find Spitfire I'll tell you where Sarah hid all your ladles." At the promise Ed's face went slack and his eyes went wide. He kept that expression for only about half a second before he lit up like a Christmas tree.

Ed started bouncing up and down eagerly in his joy," You mean it? Do you really mean it Eddy?" He asked." Yeah, sure. Why not. If it gets your butt moving." Eddy said tieredly as the trio began their fruitless search. Little did the three know that their whole discussion was overheard. Not far from the sidewalk and listening quietly from behind some trees, the Kanker Sisters easdroped and heard every word spoken by the Eds.

"You hear that?" Asked Lee Kanker with a smirk." Sure did." May weezed." Those three are looken for Spitfire too."" So what are ya thinken Lee?" Marie questioned her older sister. The elder Kanker turned to her two sisters, her hands coming up as she clapped them together once." I think we're going to find her first." Lee snickered and her sisters joined her.

"Alright, where do you guys want to start?" Asked Eddy as they entered his house." Double D?" He questioned." Well after giving it some thought. I believe it would be smart to begin by comprising a list of all the people who we think 'can't' be Spitfire." Eddy raised an eyebrow at what Eddna had said." 'Can't be Spitfire? Then what's the point?" "Too exclude them. If we narrow it down to the people we know aren't Spitfire. It will become that much easier to figure out who is." Eddna explains to her comrades,' And see if you suspect me as well.' She thought to herself as she sat in the recliner.

The other two Eds sat as well. Choosing too sit across from her on the sofa as Eddna removed a yellow legal pad and pen from her bag." Alright who do we absolutely know can not be Spitfire?" She asked Ed and Eddy. A few minutes passed. Then five. Then ten as the group thought. Till finally Eddy spoke up," Well I can tell you for a fact that it wasn't Nazz." He told them." Nazz?" Ed asked surprised." Yeah cause she was in the gym with us when thoughs guys barged in and started shooting." "Oh yeah! Well it can't be Sarah. She and Jimmy were locked in their History class till they told us to leave."

"That would also exclude everyone in that class." Eddna announced," what about the Kankers?" She asked even though she knew they weren't." Nah, they were in the gym too." Eddy's brow creased as a thought came to him," What if Spitfire isn't a girl like everyone thinks she is?" The room went silent as what Eddy said seeped in."Nah." Ed said finally," Spitfire is too pretty to be a boy Eddy." He stated making Eddna blush a bit." Are we sure? Like sure, sure?" He asked the both of them.

"Based on eye witness accounts and descriptions; Not too mention Nathan's rather 'colorful' report on Spitfire's characteristics. Yes Eddy, we are quite sure she is really a she." Eddna told Eddy." Ok!" Eddy said defensively," I was just thinking out loud. No need to bite my head off."

"Well you did just exclude about half of the town's population." Eddna said writing down a note of confirmation of the superhero's gender." So Spitfire is most definitely female. Who else can we wright off?" She asked them." Let me think." Eddy muttered as he sunk further into the couch cushions and Ed followed.

Over the next hour the three named off all of who they thought couldn't be Peach Creeks femme fatale. Listing off names at random and giving each an explanation as too why they could never be the hero. From age to height, and appearance. They were each listed down before moving on to the next person that came to mind.

Till finally Eddna's fears came to fluriton, and it came time for her to trick and mislead the two boys she called her friends." Hay what about Double D?" Ed shouted in question. It was now or never. Eddy and Eddna both stared at Ed, before looking at each other and Eddna hoped beyond hoped that her eyes displayed how much she believes Ed's statement to be ludicrous. They both look away again and put their eyes back on Ed. Eddna wondered if it had worked when Eddy suddenly threw his head back and howled in a triumphant burst of laughter. He laughed so hard his face had started turning red. He laughed so hard he could hardly control himself. He fell on the floor and began rolling around for crying out loud.

And the best part. It was contagious.

So it made it that much easier for Eddna too join in Eddy's wild outburst of humor and what started as a nervous giggle soon became genuine laughter. It stayed that way for what felt like forever. At some point Ed even goined in. Soon enough everything settled down and the Eds all sat back taking deep breaths." What-" Eddy sputtered in between giggles," What the heck Ed? Why on Earth would you think Edd was Spitfire? Do you even think with that peanut of a brain of yours?" Eddy asks with a smile still on his face." I mean come on. This is Eddna we're talking about. She can't swot a fly let alone a some tug robbing a store." Eddy reasoned.

Eddna was a bit offended by his words but refused to show it. After all if she was going to lead them astray she had to play her part. Even if it ment being taunted so. In the end Eddna just puts up a good natured and friendly face.

"Ok, so I am definitely not Spitfire." Eddna proclaims in relief as she writes down her own name on her notepad." Anybody else?" She asked placing her pen down." Not that I can think of." Eddy said," Ed?" The taller of the two simply smiled, shaking his head." Alrighty then!" Eddy said as he jumped up from the couch. Snatching the pad from Edd's hands as he walked passed her," now that we got this over with. What do you say we start looken for 'little miss wears spandex'."

That made Eddna a bit uneasy. He wanted to start his search now!" But Eddy, don't you think it's a bit late in the day. Wouldn't you rather start looking when we have an entire day to scuor the town for-."" Who said anything about the town? I wanted to check and see if she might be hiding somewhere around the Cul-de-Sac." Eddy interrupts.

"The Cul-de-Sac? W-What would she possibly be here for?" Eddna stuttered. She was starting to get nervous again. If Eddy started his search now then she wouldn't have time to cover up any and all evidence of her training. Eddy thought about it for a moment before shrugging," Don't know."" Then why are we searching for her here?" Eddy smiled at Eddna and brought his arm around her in a half hug." Relax Double D. I just want too make sure she's not anywhere near us. For; you know, safety and all that stuff."

Ed sprung up from the couch to stand on the other side of Eddna. Draping his arm over her shoulders and grinning down at her. She slupped her shoulders and glanced between the two of them. It was two against one. A louseing battle." Oh alright." She relented rolling her eyes." But I would like too be home before dark."

"Yeah yeah! We'll be done long before then, hopefully." Said Eddy, finally letting go of Eddna and walking towards the door. Ed followed behind him and with a sigh Eddna begrudgingly went along with them. Eager to get this over with as quickly as she can manage.

Leaving Eddy's house they walked over to the playground to begin their search. Next they went down the lane peeking over fences as the went. They even looked over Eddy's, just to be thorough. From there they moved to the construction site and then the creek.

Eddna was growing more relaxed as Eddy grew more impatient. If things went on the way they have and they end up with nothing by the end of this useless manhunt. Perhaps then Eddy would grow irritated enough too cease in his searching. At least that was what she hoped and only for her good mood to disappear once Eddy suggested the check the Junkyard. Which Eddna quickly tried to convince Eddy was a bad idea and Ed agreed. After all what superhero would want to hang around so much garbage for anyhow? Currently not Spitfire, but it was a different story for Eddna.

The Junkyard was the place she would go to when she had too train. It was far from where anyone could see or hear her. Nobody even really went there anymore and if she were to brake something. It wouldn't even really matter because most of everything there was already broken. Not too mention if something cought on fire it would be relatively contained with no worries of it spreading. Still didn't stop her from keeping a fire extinguisher close by.

So the search went on and soon Eddna noticed the sun was almost setting." Well gentleman." She stated too gain their attention. Ed and Eddy both stopped in their tracks as they turned on the forest path to face her." I hope this proves to you that Spitfire is indeed 'not' in or anywhere near our little Cul-de-Sac." She said crossing her arms.

Eddy ground," Yeah ok, so she ain't out here, but that doesn't mean she's not over in the Trailer Park." He said pointing over his shoulder in its direction." I thought we already said it could not be the Kankers?" Asked Double D." Doesn't mean they aren't hiding her." He muttered.

Edd sighed at her friend," Eddy I told you only until sunset, and look." She gestured behind her." It's sunset. Now it's late, it's been a long week and I'm very tired. I'll see you both later." Eddna then turned in the direction of her house and began walking threw the woods." I have to go home too Eddy. If I don't get their before dinner my mom is gonna yell at me."

"Alright fine!" He grumbled out as he turned back around and started walking down the path again." Lets go Lumpy!" He yelled over his shoulder and the tallest Ed obeyed.

The forest was quite as the sun slowly drifted down towards the horizon and the trees were slowly drifting into shadows. Eddna sighed as she walked. Soon enough it would be fall and every tree she saw now would be a burst of color. Time always seemed to move faster when one was occupied with other activities.

What with school, clubs and vigilantism. Time seemed to be flying by. Next thing Eddna knew it would be Christmas, but it was definitely too early to be thinking about that. First things first, Halloween has to come and go before she should even consider making plans for Christmas.

Eddna smiled as she thought what she would be for Halloween? 'Perhaps I should go with a classic this year and go as a Witch? Or maybe a Vampire? Edger Allan Poe?' Eddna paused coming out of her thoughts as something in the distance caught her eye.

As she got closer she saw it was a hole in the ground and as she got closer still she began too notice curtain, and rather familiar characteristics about it. It was rather inconspicuous; not too wide, nor too deep. There was also the odd rock that rested at the center of it.' It can't be.' She thought to herself as she stooped down for a closer look.

Then again more then one meteor fell that night.

By all appearances it currently looked like a meteorite, but was it of the type that she found. Of the one that gave her her fantastic abilities.Double D reached her hand out to pick it up, before she stopped and hesitated. Shaking her head she went too pick it up again. Only unlike the last time. This time when her hand made contact nothing happened. No lights, no fire, no change in overall appearances. Nothing. Bringing the meteorite up to eye level Eddna could see no difference this meteorite and others she's seen in museums and books. Then again the one currently sitting on her desk at home looked no different either.

Then it struck her. The differences couldn't be seen on the surface it was what's in the meteorite. Eddna looked up at the setting sun. Bringing up the piece of space rock she held it up to the bright light. Low and behold she saw it. In a crack no wider then her pinky nail was a shimmer of multiple colors, a rainbow. Uh oh!

'Uh oh indeed!' She shouted at herself. If there's this one. Who's too say there aren't more out there. And if there are, just how many of them are there?


	5. Another One( Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago she disappeared without a trace. One year ago she left on a cliff hanger. Leaving you too only guess what would happen next. But not anymore, because I'm back! Who missed me?  
> But no, in all seriousness life hit me like a tun of bricks. It sucked, but that's life for you. Now while I was gone I tried my best to work on this chapter for you but hit a massive wall of writers block and had to go threw rewrites for the plots of several future chapters.  
> As a result Jonny has a smaller roll in this fic, and there is a reason for that. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to write for him. so he is now out. And you will see how. Also as a bit of an apology this chapter will be a two parter. Which I will put up shortly after this one.  
> So as always. Be nice, be kind and enjoy!

Another One 

 

 

Marie stomped her feet as she walked threw the woods. She was mad, positively steaming in her anger. She and her sisters had been searching for that so called hero practically all day, and somehow they managed to get separated. So not only had they not found Spitfire, but she was now lost. It was May's fault or at least she suspected it was. All she knew was that she turned around for like two seconds. Turned back around and they were gone.

So now here she was in the middle of the stupid woods tired, sore and irritated. Marie had no idea where she was going but with the sounds of running water. She was pretty sure she was near the creek, and since the Trailer Park was close to the creek. If she followed it long enough she's bound to come across it eventually.

Marie stumbled as she almost tripped on a tree root." For crying out loud!" She growled in her frustration. She was dragging her feet here she was so exosted. The events earlyer in the week currently didn't help. Course it probably didn't help that she had been putting up a front with her sisters. That alone was tiring.

Though she wouldn't have had too if she had been honest with them in the first place. She wanted to find Spitfire like her sisters sure, but for different reasons. She wanted too thank her. She was scared out of her wits when thoughs bozos busted in guns a blazing.

She was practically shaking in her seat till Spitfire showed up and afterwards when everyone could go home. She got even more upset when Lee and May started making fun of the others. Calling them wusses and what not for getting so scared. It made her realize that there might be curtain things that she should probably keep to herself. Her opinion of Spitfire being one of them.

As for that rather truamatac experience in the gym. Marie was doing her best too work it out herself, and by all accounts it was going just fine. She didn't want to go anywhere naer anyone in all black any time soon though. She'll tell you that much.

She stopped in her tracks and leaned her back up against a tree. Closing her eyes Marie sighed as she leaned her head back, sliding down to stit at the trees base. Opening her eyes again she looked up at the night sky. 'Where was she?' She asked herself. She already knew if she was being honest with herself. Everything just looked different at night even places she knew she's been before.

She was sitting in a clearing. More specifically one by the creek and one her and her sisters use to go to when they were younger. Back when they all use too chase and terrorize the Eds constantly. Marie smiled to herself as she remembered her little crush on Double D.

Back when everyone thought she was a guy. Though you couldn't blame them for thinking that. The girl had a chest flatter than a pancake back then and it didn't really help that she kept all her hair pind up under that hat of hers. Course, soon enough puberty hit and it became pretty obvious that Edd was actually a girl.

Marie smirked when she remembered how people reacted to finding out. Some were shocked, others thought it made a lot of sense, and others made it clear that they thought Edd had a sex change. The two Ed boys were 'pissed' when they heard that last little rumer. They yelled the ears off of anyone who even assumed that. Even going as far as too report them to the administrative office.

Her little smirk fell when she remembered how much she cried after she heard the news. She liked Edd but she wasn't into chicks, and it had taken her weeks till she was ready to move on. And her sisters where happy she stopped moping.

Marie's frown deepened as she came out of her thoughts.' What's that?' She thought to herself. Standing up, Marie walk over to a small pach of dirt on the bank of the creek. There was a chard hole in the ground.' Probably a camp fire.' Marie thought as she got closer.

It made sense. They were coming up on the end of the summer season. Lots of people making the most of it. Hiking, camping, other things people stupid enough to come to Peach Creek would do. Marie nelt down for a closer look only to quirk an eyebrow at what she saw. There were no ashes or little pieces of chard wood like she thought. Instead what she found was one of the weirdest rock she had ever seen.

The rock was small, smaller than her fist. It was black, which was no surprise with all the chard soil around it. It was more then likely burnt, and had an odd shape. The surface of it looked ruff and was covered in pockets and holes. Marie thought it looked interesting, like someone spray painted Swiss Cheese. Like Lee's cooking.

Marie chuckled when she thought that. Lee couldn't cook to save her life, and her and May took any chance they could get to tease her for it. And this rock she has stumbled upon has just presented an opportunity to do just that. Or she could always hit May up side the head with it for getting her lost. Which ever came first.So without a second thought Marie reached out her hand and picked up the odd rock.

Once she had it in her hand Marie gasped as there was a flash of white light followed by intense flashes of blue. It startled Marie and she quickly stood up in place. Dropping the strange rock as she took a few steps back.' What the hell was that?' She thought. Looking around she could find no cause for the surprise light show. No street lamp, no flashlight, nothing.' Maybe it's one of the girls trying to spook me.' She scowled in thought. She wouldn't put it past them. They had done worse.

Though all thoughts of this being one of her sisters pranks flew out the window when Marie looked down. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. Gone where her normal clouse and in their place was the strangest outfit she had ever warn. Gone was her black tank, replaced with a royal blue halter top. Her cargo pants and tennis shoes were replaced with royal blue pants with a black belt and a pare of matching royle blue ankle high boots. Then she saw something sway behind her. Turning her head a bit she found her hair was now longer, down to the center of her back.

Marie was confused. What was happening? This can't be reel. It's her sisters, the Eds, somebody playing around with her. She brought her hands up noticing for the first time that she was warring a pare of fingerless gloves that went up her arms to her elbows.

Marie shook her head. Bringing her hands up too rub her eyes before glancing down at herself again.' Not imagining this. I'm not imagining this!' She was beginning to panic and in that panic Marie noticed her hands growing warmer as a blue glow came from her hands.

Not knowing what else to do Marie held her hands in front of her. Just in time for two vivid blue energy blasts to shoot forward and hit the water of the creek. She stood there in place, one thought repeating itself over and over like a broken record.' This is not a prank.' As she thought this Marie could feel her panic increase, as well as the warmth in her fingers coming back.

She had to calm down. She'll set off another blast if she doesn't. So she took a deep breath in, then she let it out. She repeated this for a few minutes till she felt herself calm. That was when she noticed the blue ring around the base of her feet. She tried to stay calm, even as the blue ring started moving up her legs.

Marie closed her eyes and continued to breath steady breaths as the ring moved up her body before finally disappearing once it reached the top of her head. She hesitated a moment before finally cracking an eye open and looking down at herself again.

She gasped when she found that she was now back in her usual clouse. How she did that she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to go home, and that's what she did. Grabbing the rock from the ground and stuffing it into her pocket. Marie ran along the edge of the creek not stopping till she made it to the Trailer Park.

Marie Kanker may not have known what had just happened, but what she did know were two things. The first was whatever this was, it was the rock that caused it. The second, she couldn't tell her sisters.

Eddna frowned as she watched her friend from her seat across the room. Both Eddy and Ed had spent the entire weekend looking for Spitfire. Neither of them getting a wink of sleep in their search. Now the Weekend was past and it was now a lovely Monday morning, they were all in class enjoying a lovely science lesson, and Eddy was passed out drooling on his notebook.' At least Ed had the decency to at least try and stay awake.' Eddna thought as she turned and peaked over her shoulder at the loveable oaf.

Sure enough there Ed sat droopy eyed and exosted. Trying so hard to just keep his head up. The pore thing. Though it probably didn't help that he had it propped up on both his palms. Never the less you had to give him credit.

Turning her head back around Eddna thought back on the past weekend with a small smile. As soon as she got home she comprised a small list of things she had to do to cover up Spitfire's presence in the Cul-de-Sac. First she had started with the largest project on the list. Edd had gone down to the Junkyard. Picking up, putting away and hiding every target and training obstacle. Even going as far as to cover up any scorch marks she could find.

Next she bought a combination lock and proceeded to hide all her notes and samples on the meteorites she found in a drawer she purposefully mislabeled 'female products'. Just to be sure neither Ed or Eddy would try or even want to look inside. Eddna smiled as she thought of her friends reactions to even the slightest mention of such things.

Then her smile fell as her mind once again wondered back the meteorites. She knew that more than one meteor fell to the ground that night, but normally when space rocks impact the earths surface they shatter or are completely obliterated. But not these. Not only had they stayed relatively intact but it seemed that the meteorite she found almost a month ago and the one just two days prior shared the same properties. What were the odds?

At least when she picked the last one up noticing happened. Or nothing seemed to have happened. Which still confuses Eddna. When she touched the one she found in that field there was a flash of light and then she could shoot fireballs from her hands. The one she found most recent didn't do much of anything other than sit there. Unless it did do something and she hadn't noticed what it was just yet. Which she honestly doubts.

The bell rings to signify the end of first period causing Eddna to jump. Only for her to chuckle at her own actions. She never got so lost in her thoughts and the fact that she was doing it now more than she ever done before her 'accident' made her laugh. So many changes in so little time.

A bang from across the room caught Edd's attention as well as many of the other students in the room. Turning in her stool Eddna was met by the sight of Eddy sitting up from his place on the classroom floor. Looking around in confusion Eddy's face soon turns towards Ed who had covered his mouth with both hands to prevent himself from laughing. To no avail.

It soon becomes clear just what had happened. Eddy in a sleep deprived stooper was startled by the the end-of-class bell and had then fallen from his seat. Behind her Kevin burst out in booming laughter," Nice going dork! Haha!" The rest of the students still in the room soon joined him, and against Eddna's better judgment. Joined in the collective laughter of their pears.

Eddy scowled, his face turning red in his mixed feelings of embarrassment and anger." Oh, SHUT UP!" He shouted, his voice laced with how tired he was. Eddna, deciding that he had had enough; did as he asked and placed her hands on her hips." Well it serves you right Eddy. Falling asleep in class. You should feel embarrassed. At least Ed was able to keep his eyes open for the period." Double D chastised." It ain't my fault!" Eddy tried to tell her." Really, because last time I checked it was your decision to stay up for the past fourty eight hours. And for what? This new found obsession you now have about Spitfire."

Eddy picked himself off the ground, growling under his breath." Yeah well.." he trailed off realizing he had no real comment to what she said." Well, you and Ed have searched for her high and low none stop for the past two days, and what do you have too show for it? Nothing." "Yeah, yeah! What do you want me to do? Give up?" Asked Eddy.' Yes!' Eddna thought, but she knew she couldn't say that to Eddy. He would only ignore her and do the opposite.

So instead she told him," No Eddy, what I'm trying to tell you is that your endless search for answers could be detrimental to your grades and your health. Just look at yourself Eddy, and look at Ed. Your both exosted and on the verge of calaps because of this." Eddy took a few moments to look at himself and Ed. He frowned and that gave Eddna a sign that Eddy might just be listening to her. Finally Eddy grones and rolls his eyes," Fine, I get what your saying. We'll slow down on the whole 'secret identity' thing. But if we get a chance to expose her for who she really is I'm taking it."

Eddna sighed and smiled a bit at her friend, if not alittle begrudgingly.' If it makes them finally get some sleep.' She thought, which reminded her." Very well then. Anyways if the two of you are interested I'm sure I could arrange for the both of you to take a nap in the Nurses office during Study Hall."

"Really?" Asked a very tired Ed." Sure Ed, you both look like you could use it." "Yeah, no kidding." Eddy bit out sarcastically. So with that done Eddna grabbed her book and her sachel before leaving the room to find a curtain green haired teen.

Sure enough she didn't have to look any farther than his locker." Hello Nathan." She greeted happily. Leaning back from behind his door Nat smiled that cheacky smile at Eddna before greeting her in a rather flirtatious manner." Sup Double Delicious, you looken for me?" "Yes actually." She said with a smile," I was hoping too get an update on the Spitfire project."

Nathan's smile faltered a bit before a hand came up to rub the back of his neck." Yeah, I got good news and I got bad news on that front." Edd's heart started beating faster in her anticipation. 'What did he find? If he found anything. Unless he found everything. Oh gosh! Could she really reason with him. Talk him into keeping it a secret.'

She forces herself to take in a slow deep breath to calm her heart rate down. At least just till she heard what he had to say. Moving his hand away from his neck Nathan put both into his front pants pockets." Turns out a lot of the cases which Spitfire was involved in are on going investigations. So I really couldn't get anything on them. However, I was able to find out that a majority of Spitfire sightings were in town. So with that in mind I started asking around and I actually got first hand accounts of interactions between Spitfire and different people."

"That's great." Eddna told him with a hesitant smile though it seemed that Nathan didn't notice." I guess. I mean I wanted to make a time line of when she started, you know; crime fighting. But with all the people I talked to there were just so many gaps. There has to be more people who she had to have helped I just couldn't find them." He said in disappointment.

Double D frowned, her brow furrowing as she lissoned to Nathan talk." I'm sorry Nathan, but is that the bad news?" She asked in confusion." Yes." He stated with a slite down turn of his mouth. Not quite a frown but more of a pout." Ok then what is the good news?" She queries.

"Oh." He breaths, excitement lighting up his face instantly. He takes his hands out his pockets along with his phone. Sliding his finger to unlock his screen he taps his finger on its surface before turning it to show Eddna." I made a Tumbler for the sexy purple vixin." "You mean you made a Tumbler fan page for Spitfire?" She corrected with a blush on her cheeks.

" Yeah D, that's what I said." Looking at the screen Edd scrolled down looking at the pages content. There wasn't much to it yet but with what was there already she could see just how much time and effort went into it.

There were news articles and personal sightings, even videos Nathan had recorded of the interviews he had done of some of the people she had helped. Then Eddna came across something that caught her eye." Nathan is this a professionally drawn picture of Spitfire?" She asks." "Yeah it is. Pretty cool right? There was this sketch artist at the police station and she was awesome enough to let me take a picture of it. Isn't it great?"

"Indeed! Spectacular job, I look forward to seeing your article later on today." Eddna said as she ended the conversation." If you'll excuse me. I need to go talk to the school Nurse about two particular pashents she should be expecting later on in the day." She said as she walked away." Ok, see you latter D."

Turning back to his locker, Nathan grabbed his history textbook before slamming the door closed." Sup Nat." Kevin greeted as he walked passed Nathan to get to his own locker, which was right next to Nat's." Nothing much, just showed Eddna my Fan club page." Kevin lifted an eyebrow at that as he put in his combination." YOUR fan club page?" He emphasised." Ok, ok! Spitfire's fan club page." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

With his locker door open Kevin puts his notebook in before grabbing his own textbook." Aannnnd? What'd she think?" He asked Nat." She liked it. Even all the snapshots I put on there." "Cool man, keep it up and she just might let you be club president." Kevin joked." I thought I already was club president." Nathan smirked.

With that Kevin shut his locker and turned around to start walking to class, almost walking straight into one, Marie Kanker." Wow! Sorry." He apologised quickly." Yeah, yeah. Sure." Marie muttered under her breath as she walked around them. Kevin frowned at her response. Sure Marie was probably the nicest of the Kanker Sisters but she still would curse your ear off if you got in her way. So why would she just brush off them cutting her off like that. Maybe he needed a second opinion." Was that weird to you?" "I don't know. I barley know the girl." Nat answered." Right."

Feeling that they could use a subject change Nathan smiled and asked," So what was that in class? Why do you think Eddy fell out of his seat?" At the mention of the incident, Kevin burst out a loud laugh." Not sure man! But Double D mentioned something about them staying up most of the weekend looking for Spitfire." "Looking for Spitfire?" Nathan asked with a chuckle." Yeah, then she said something about 'secret identities' or something? I don't know. I was too buy trying not to laugh myself to death."

What Kevin said made Nathan pause." Holy mother of whores!" He said punctuating every word." What?" Kevin asked confused giving his friend a surprised expression." How could l have not thought of that?" Nathan asked himself in disappointment." What man?" Kevin asks again putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Making sure the mint haired teens attention was on him.

Nathan's face broke out in the largest smile Kevin had seen on him yet. He was actually afraid that Nat's face was going to brake. Seriously! It was inhuman!" Dude, Spitfire's secret identity!" Nathan said to Kevin as if those words alone would make him understand. When Kevin just kept starring, Nathan decided that he might have to elaborate for him.

"Ok, so what is one thing we know about superheros? They have secret identities. A second life they use to blend in with simple normal folk like you or me. Right!" Nathan threw his arms out dramatically. Pulling his arms back in his then held up one of his hands and began counting off with his fingers."Superman's alter ego is Clark Kent. Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker. Batman is really Bruse Waine."

A lightbulb went off in Kevin's head." So your thinking she may be hiding in plain sight." Kevin said as they passed Eddna talking to the Nurse. They both smiled and waved to one another before Edd turned back to her conversation and Kevin continued walking to class." Could be. In all of the stories of the people I interviewed. A lot of them said that she would run off after doing her good deeds and just disappear. Now what does that say to you?" Kevin thought for a moment before saying the first thought that came to mind." She's got some place to be?" He said." Bingo! And the only reason she's got places to be is BECAUSE?"

Kevin only thought for a second before he was curtain that he was right." Because she has a personal life." They both stop walking outside of there History class before Nathan begins hopping on the balls of his feet." And she has a personal life because-"he starts." Because she has a life here! She's been hear the whole time and no one knew." Kevin finished." Dude!" He shouted in excitement of this new revelation both boys raising there hands high and giving each other a high five. "Wait till I tell Nazz."

The day continued on and soon enough it was time for Study Hall, which for two of the Eds ment a much needed rest and for the rest a chance to catch up on there class work. However, for one nature loving teen it's a chance to catch some fresh air. Even if he technically shouldn't. Jonny 2x4 Scotto and his trusty companion Plank were happily wondering the woods that surrounded Peach Creek Jr High School.

Taking a deep inhale Jonny held in for several seconds before releasing it in a long sigh." Nothing like a early afternoon nature walk in the woods huh buddy?" He asked the piece of wood in his hand. The boy glanced at his side at said piece of wood with a smile. Seemingly listening to a reply that no one else would have heard had they been their with them." You said it buddy."

Jonny hums as he and Plank walk along. Almost skipping as they wondered among the trees. Soon they stop and the bold headed teen turned to his wooden friend. Listening to whatever the block of building material had to say." You want me to what?" Jonny asks Plank. Taking his eyes off his friend Jonny glanced up at the large oke tree to there left." Why do you want a picture of the school?"

Jonny's face became one of confusion as he listened to the hunk of wood in his hand." Well when you put it that way." Said Jonny as he set down his wooden companion. Safely propped up against a rock Plank watched as Jonny starts climbing the tree.

Once out of sight Plank sat in place waiting for Jonny to come back. That is until a rather strong gust of wind tipped him over, causing him to tumble down an incline. Finally coming to a stop after Flipping, rolling and sliding down. Landing face up near a whole in the ground.

Climbing down from tree branch to tree branch Jonny landed on his feet, nearly stumbling as he struggles to keep himself from tripping on his sandals." Alright Plank I got your picture. Plank?" Looking around Jonny could see that his friend was nowhere in sight. Walking over to where he had left Plank, Jonny peeked over the edge of a small hill.

"Plank?" He asked in confusion," You ok buddy?" He yelled as he carefully made his way down to Plank. Now at his side Jonny breathed a sigh of relief when he sees he's ok. Kneeling down Jonny picked up Plank before pauseing. Looking down in front of them he saw a small scorched hole in the ground with a small funny looking rock in the middle.

"Neet-o!" Jonny exclaimed in excitement as he reached out and picked up the the odd rock." Look at what we found Plank." He announced before turning to the hunk of wood in his other hand." Alright, ok. What YOU found." He corrected. Jonny's face contorted into one of annoyance as he continued to listen to Plank. "Alright, alright already!"

He said as he placed the rather small rock into the gap on top of Plank's head." Happy now?" Jonny asked. A moment later a bell is heard as the signal to go to Lunch." Come on Plank. It's Mac n' Cheese Monday." He told him before standing up and running back to school. Little did they know the consequenses of there actions.


	6. Another One( Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 for you guys. I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
> Be nice, Be kind and enjoy!:)

Another One (Part 2)

 

 

 

"So you guys think that Spitfire could be someone from Peach Creek?" Asked Nazz as she sat next to Kevin and Nathan on the outside bleachers during P.E." Yeah pretty much." Stated Nathan." But who could it be?" Asked Rolf rubbing his chin in thought." Don't know, but I have had some time to think of curtain characteristics that she may have." He said taking out a folded piece of paper out of the pocket his gym shorts.

" She would have to be local by the fact that she disappears and reappears seemingly out of nowhere, which means she knows the area." He said reading off the list in his hands." Which leads me to believe that she would have been living here long before she first appeared." "When Jimmy was jumped." Nazz stated and Nathan nods before he continues." So that basically excludes anyone who moved here after. Like Mwah!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kevin snorts and elbows his friend to tell him to continue. Nathan laughs as do Rolf and Nazz before he does." She's got a life, probably has a job or does after school stuff. So she's busy, and comes and goes as quickly as she can."" Ok, so? Do you know who she is?" Asked Rolf. To this Nathan shrugged," Not a clue. I haven't been here long enough to know where the Wal-Mart is let alone everyone who lives in Peach Creek."

"Alright, well with everything you've written down it could really be anyone." Nazz said pauseing only a moment to wave a hello to Double D as she walked by the group on the track." Well she'd have to be pretty busy with how fast she comes and goes." Kevin said. This time it was Nazz's turn to shrug," So she's got a social life. The same can be said for everyone else."

"Go-go Nazz girl has a point." Said Rolf." Everything you two listed won't help us pick her out of the flock."" Rolfs right. You can't really expect to find Spitfire with so little to go on. If you even could find her at all. Maybe if you had some kind of a list or something." Not far from where the four teens were sitting a tall yet slim teen sat up from the seats he was laying on. Turning his head around, Ed stared in the group's direction.

It took him only a few moments for his brain to ketch up to what he had just overheard, but when it did Ed's face broke out into a goofy grin." Oh oh oh!" He shouted as he shot up from his place on the bleachers and quickly jogged over to where they were sitting." We made a list." He exclaimed in excitement.

"YOU made a list?" Kevin asked slowly to witch Ed vigourusly nods in a yes." I guess we shouldn't be too surprised." Said Nathan," You did say that they stayed up for two days straight just to see if they could spot her." He observed." Yeah, I guess you're right." Kevin relented." Where is this list?" Rolf inquired.

"Oh uh, Double D has it." Ed told them.' That would make sense.' Kevin thought to himself.' If these two were dumb enough to stay up for over fourty eight hours straight. I wouldn't trust them with a list like that.'" If we asked her for it do you think-" Kevin started before being cut off by a loud voice saying," What do you mean you feel funny Plank? Could it be something you ate?"

All five look over to the patch of grass beside the bleachers. There Jonny sat with Plank looking ever worried at his ever prominent friend." What do you mean you're starting to feel all tingly? Don't say that when I'm holding you!" There was a pause as Jonny seemingly listens to the hunk of wood in his hand." Wh-why does your voice sound like that?" Jonny asked in worry. Before the others could tell him to nock it off there was a sickening 'crack' as a long, splintered appendage sprouted from Planks back.

The five teens gasped, looking on as there yet another crack and then another was heard as more wooden appendages shot out of Planks body. The teens shouted out in surprise as they stood up quickly from their seats and ran off the bleachers. Planks body began to quake as his form began to grow in size. Nazz screamed in horror, gaining the attention of the other students on the field; as yet more splinter like appendages sprouted out of the hunk of wood." PLANK!" Jonny yelled in a panic.

Hearing Jonny's shout, Plank turned toward the boy shifting his now enlarged body till he had all eight of the splinter like legs underneath him his body cerving upwards so that his painted face was in front of him. For a moment all was still. That is until Plank raised his front most leg and slammed it down, stabbing it threw the outside bleachers.

"IT'S AN ARACNIDTAR!" Ed shouted as the entire class screamed, running for cover as another of Planks legs came up and repeated the motion of the first. With both legs sacurly placed Plank pull. Braking the metal bleachers to the ground before deciding to ram at what was left like a Billy Goat.

Eddna frowned as she watched Plank Shift and change into a wooden spider-like creature. Many of her fellow students had already ran and hidden. Taking shelter behind the other set of bleachers ment for the visiting team or running into the gym. They weren't supposed to be in there. It was still closed off for investigation, but that didn't matter now did it? Eddna was sure they would turn a blind eye to it for sure considering the circumstances.

Turning, Eddna ran behind the east side of the gym and crouched behind a dumpster. Ignoring the smell she instead closed her eyes and focused on the change. Soon enough she could feel the familiar sensation of a ring of fire travel from her feet to her head. Opening her eyes again Eddna stood and took a deep breath, again not thinking about the stench as she readies herself for the fight to come. Funny, just weeks ago she would have done the same as her fellow student body. Hiding and waiting for the authorities to arrive. Waiting for someone to help them. Look at her now.

Sprinting back to her place at the edge of the field Spitfire took in what she was dealing with. In the time it had taken Edd to become Spitfire, Plank had decided to try his hand at demolishing the Feild House. Over by the half destroyed bleachers. Where a curtain blue haired teen was frozen in fear.

Marie was petrified, frozen in terror as she stayed hidden under what was left of her hiding spot. Originally she had been hiding from her sisters. Just wanting a class period to try and gather her own thoughts. She felt like she almost lost control in her first period history class. They had been talking about the invention of gunpowder and she almost lost it.

Her hands got warm and when she stuffed them under her desk she could see the dark blue glow they were emanating. She thanks the universe that luck was on her side when the bell rang and she wasted no time in bolting. Not even caring if she ran someone over like she almost did with the new guy.

Marie had ran to the bathroom and that's where she stayed till she felt she had a handle on things. She had skipped two classes in the process, but Marie didn't care. She'd except the detention if it ment she could keep this as quite as she possibly could. Now however, she was thinking she should've skipped gym class too.

"HAY TURMITE FODDER!", Edd yelled," ANYONE EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU'D MAKE A GREAT SACK OF MULCH!" She tonted. Not only gaining Planks attention, but the attention of everyone still hiding on the field." Look it's Spitfire!" Somebody shouted," Yeah! Go Spitfire!". Any other cheers were silenced as Planks drawn mouth slit open and a monsterus roar rang out threw his jagged teeth.

"Go time." Spitfire muttered as she manifested a fireball in her hand and wasting no time in hurling it at Plank. Plank tried to dodge, however with his size speed was almost nonexistent as it hit him square in the chest. Or what could be classified as his chest. With a painful screech Plank lunged forward, bringing up his two front most legs in preparation to impale her. However with his slower pace Spitfire jumped out of the way just before Plank trusted his front legs downward.

With his legs in the ground Plank let out something similar in sound to a frustrated moan. Ones which soon turned into roars of pain as Spitfire ran underneath him, dodging his legs and fireing of two fireballs to his under side, before quickly running back out and fireing at him again from behind. What was left of the bystanders watched in quite amazement as Spitfire fought Plank one on one. Dodging and weaving and blasting him with brilliant bursts of purple flames. They all thought they had seen her fight with Bandana Man, but no. _This_ was a fight.

And one Spitfire is quickly louseing. Plank was relentless. Always striking with the same amount of power as he put in the strike before, and it seemed that no matter what he wasn't going to get tired. Unlike Spitfire who was steadily slowing down. Marie saw this but didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her but at the same time she couldn't risk it. What if Lee and May recognised her. What if they called her out for having powers, and what's worse. What if they did it in front of everyone.

They lived in a relatively small town. Secrets like this never stay so secret for long and something this big would spred like wild fire. But at the same time, could she really live with herself knowing that she let someone who had saved her life and the lives of her sisters get hurt when she could have done something, anything; to help. Sighing, Marie resigned herself to what she was about to do. Man she really wished she cared less right about now.

She gets this from Mom. She was sure of it.

So rather begrudgingly Marie closed her eyes tight and began to think. Trying to bring on the blue light that would bring with it a drastic change in her outer appearance. She thought of the night she found that damn rock, thought of the clearing, the light. Nothing worked. Maybe if she tried something else. There was a loud bang as Spitfire collided with a bin of outdoor fild equipment. Quickly pushing the Footballs and rackets aside Spitfire jumped up returning to the fray. Perhaps something sooner rather than later.

Marie concentrated alittle harder this time thinking of the clothing that appeared and the blue ring of light that made them disappear. A familiar feeling came over Marie as the blue ring appeared at her feet and traveled up. Marie's eyes remained closed as the ring moved over her. Choosing to keep them closed until it was already done as to try and keep her concentration. When she felt the ring disappear she opened her eyes and was happy to see that it had worked.' So thinking about the blue ring triggers the transformation. Huh, who would have guessed?!' Marie thought sarcastically, but she could focus on this small victory when after she helps Spitfire take down splinter feet.

Peeking from behind the broken bleachers Marie saw Spitfire throw fireball after fireball at the wooden aracnid only for it to miss. She wasn't going to last much longer like this. So without another second to louse Marie concentrates on making her hands glow. Of course now that she was letting her powers louse she had absolutely no problem in producing a blue glow. Taking a breath Marie steadied herself, pulling her arm back she launched it at the wooden creature. Hitting it right in the side of its head.

Deciding on not letting it recover Marie congered up two more blasts as Plank screamed in pain. Surprised and a bit alarmed Spitfire glanced around, searching for the source of wherever or whomever the energy blast came from. As Plank screeched in agony two more blasts come at him from the left she had her answer.

Standing over by the half collapsed bleachers was a girl in black and blue clouse and a determined look on her face." YO PLYWOOD PUNK! WANNA PLAY!?" She yelled, holding her hand up to demonstrate the manifestation of her blue plasma blasts.' Well this is a rather curious development.' Eddna thought, and here she was beginning to believe that she was the only one. This could become a problem in the future. For now however it seemed rather pertinent that she focuse on the problem she had at hand.

With Plank distracted by the blue girl Edd made another fireball and threw it at the wooden menace. Hitting him in the his face and causing him to stumble backwards. He fall down, back flat against the ground and eight legs flailing in pain and screaming roars of anger. With Plank momentarily subdued Spitfire quickly dashed her way over to the other girl with her meeting Edd half way.

"So, you gotta plan?" Marie asked Spitfire as they both kept there gaze on the withering mass of wood." Working on it. How about you? Got any ideas?"" Not at the moment, no; and shooting fire at him doesn't seem to do much other than piss him off."" Agreed. What we need to do is figure out what made Plank all super sized." That gave Marie pause. Spitfire knew Plank, well most people in town did. It was always best too know who the crazies were. Especially the ones that liked to talk to inanimate objects and that Jonny kid was at the top of most of everyone's list. Though the fact that she knew only made Marie wonder just who Spitfire was and why she cared so much.

Eddna observed Plank as he thrashed around on his back unable to get back up onto his feet again. What could have caused this? There had to have been something. Something he came into contact with, something he could have touched. Eddna scanned over Plank her eyes taking in his every move. Going over every detail like her mother during spring cleaning.

' There!' Spitfire shouted in her thoughts as she spotted a very familiar rock in the gap in Planks head." I've got an idea" she said to Marie." Great let's hear it."" You see that rock on top of his head?" Marie took a closer look and spotted what she was talking about." Yeah I see it, what about it?" She asked." We need to get it away from him." Plank managed to rolled over by that point. Swaying on his legs trying to find his center of gravity again." Worth a shot." Blue haired girl shrugged.

They had a plan but they did not have a course of action. Not that it mattered as it seemed. They worked in tandem. The girl in royal blue, or was it more of an electric; shot another blast at Planks head. He screeched, still swaying on his legs unable to find his balance. It was something they could take advantage of and take advantage they did. With Plank so discombobulated Spitfire was open to shoot several fireballs at his legs. One after another, after another, after another; each hitting their mark. Making them burn and char, weakening his support.

With that in mind Eddna ran forward jumping into the air and kicking her leg out. Using her added strength and aimed for a rather deep scorch mark. With that well placed dropkick Edd smashed threw Spider-Planks leg. A cry of agony rang out at the loss of his limb before being cut off by three consecutive blasts to the head and face as the girl in blue ran around to Planks front. He groaned and grunted barley reacting when Spitfire takes out another one of his legs.

It was obvious that he had had enough. It showed in the way missed stepped, the way his body lolled to one side. Before finally Plank could no longer keep himself up and he fell. And he fell hard. When his body hit the ground for the second time the thud it produced shook the ground so hard Edd was sure leafs fell from the surrounding trees on school grounds and the forest behind.

The impact also served to knock the meteorite from the crevice in Planks head. With the chunk of space rock no longer keeping the chunk of wood in the form he was in Plank began to shudder and shake. Much in the same way he became a gigantic wooden spider monster Plank creeked and cracked. Shrinking in size and shape till all that was left was a 2x4 piece of wood with a comforting smile and many scorch marks." Well that was dramatic." Marie muttered as she bent down at the waste to pick up the rather familiar rock." No kidding." Spitfire replied walking up to stand beside the other girl.

"PLANK!" Jonny shouted from his hideing place behind the guest bleachers. Rolf and Kevin tried to grab onto him before he could get away but he proofed to be more determine as he wiggled out of their reach and ran out to his scorched friend." Plank! Speek to me buddy. Say something." Jonny paused as he waited for an answer." He's unconscious. Somebody get the school nurse, call an ambulance, SOMETHING!"" With pleasure." Nazz drawls as she takes out her phone and dialing 911.

"Jeez that kid is wierd."" Oh let him be." Said Spitfire," His best friend just morphed back and forth from a monsterus form against his own free will. Or um, as much free will as a plank of wood could have." Marie guessed she could agree with her just a little. If it had been one of her sisters going all Godzilla she would be flipping her shit.

People were stating to gather around now. Students coming out of where they had taken shelter to get a glimpse of the two super powered females in tights." We should probably go." Spitfire whispered to her blue counterpart. Taking a look around Marie took note of all the people starting to turn up," That would probably be a good idea.". With a nod they ran. Where they were going Marie wasn't sure, but heck it was better the standing there waiting to get cought. Besides, Spitfire seemed to know what she's doing.

They didn't go very far though. Both of them going over to the side of the gym and stopping behind a dumpster. Spitfire peeked around the side of the waste disposal unit making sure no one had followed them." Well, that was certainly interesting." She said turning back around to face the other girl.

"So," Spitfire started," what is your name supposed to be?"" What?" Marie asked in confusion. Spitfire smiled putting one hand on her hip and the other up to her chin." No, let me guess. Indigo?" Marie shook her head smirking."Sapphire?" Spitfire asked. Shaking her head no Marie fought back the smile that threatens to spread across her face." No? How about Midnight Blue?"

Louseing the battle with her face, Marie broke into a short laugh." Sorry but none of thoughs are my name."" Alright," Spitfire chuckles," then what is it if none of my guesses were on the nail?"

Marie paused, what should she tell her? What should she call herself? She definitely wasn't going to give her her real name. Hell no, not yet anyway. Not until she did it first, and who knew when that'll be. No time soon that's for sure.

Spitfire saw how this girl was struggling. Perhaps if she took the pressure off a bit they can start the process of getting some answers."Well since you won't give me your name. How's about I give you mine." Marie was confused, which grew into shock as a ring of violet fire slowly moving from her feet to the top of her head. Making its way up and revealing black tennis shoes, gym shorts, a plain cleanly pressed white shirt.

Marie stood completely still. Eyes open wide and mouth agape she was sure she had the most stupid look on her face, but she didn't care. No she most certainly did not care. Especially considering she was now standing in front of a dressed down Spitfire. Or, rather she should say-," Eddna Maryann Pensky." She introduced herself, holding out her hand towards Marie.

Ok maybe she would find out Spitfire's real name sooner then she thought. Holy Shit! This was insane. This was completely insane. Eddna! Fucking Eddna Pensky! She didn't even think, didn't suspect that she could be Spitfire. She wasn't in the top ten of possible aliases let alone top one hundred .She was sweet, week, nerdy. She couldn't hurt an amoeba let alone throw a punch.

Then again there was all those accidents last year. How could anyone forget about that. With the way Edd injured Lees' foot with that dictionary and it was funny as Hell too, the way Lee had to waddle on her cast foot everywhere. But thoughs were accidents. Accidents! She hadn't ment to do that just as much as she ment to knock Rolf in the face with her foot. Sure the poor guy got his scull fractured but he was rather ok about it once everyone found out she hadn't done any of it on purpose.

But that was besides the point. The point was that it was so impossible to the point of crazy. Then again here she was, standing in front of Eddna aka. Spitfire with her hand out and a hopeful yet anxious look in her eyes. Geez loueez she couldn't take that look. It reminded her too much of the look May would give her and Lee when she wanted something as a kid.

Then again it could have been worse. It could have been somebody she hated. So with a deep breath Marie focused as hard as she could before the familiar feeling began at her feet. Edd stood there and watched in amazement as a ring of dancing blue light moved up revealing warn black shoes, stained blue gym shorts, a white holter with a black tank underneath.

The smile Eddna ware slowly morphed into shock as the light moved, revealing more and more of the blue lasses features till the light disappeared above a head of rather disheveled short blue hair." Marie Kanker." She told Edd, taking her outstretched hand in her own and shaking it slowly.

Coming out of her shocked stooper, Edd grasped Marie's hand more firmly. Sure her heart was beating a mile a minute but she could tell it was more form excitement then fear." I guess it goes without saying that your secret is safe with me." Marie let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Relief flooded her system and released her hand," Likewise." She said as the sound of approaching sirens grew as they came closer with each passing moment.


End file.
